


Welcome to Crazyland!

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сасаки в стране… Чудес?</p><p>Предупреждения: АУ 549-й главы; частичный ретеллинг «Алисы»; преслэшные сасахиджи; жестокое обращение с птицами</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Впереди ждала только тьма, но Сасаки не было страшно. Всё, что он чувствовал, пока падал, это спокойствие и, пожалуй, умиротворённость.  
Ему удалось отомстить – он верил в Кондо и Мацудайру, верил, что они не дадут себя убить и продолжат то, что он начал. Ему удалось спасти Нобумэ и своего никчёмного брата – он видел их над собой, на борту корабля, когда падал. Им ещё предстояло выжить в бою с Нараку и сбежать с острова невредимыми, но это зависело от Хиджикаты.   
Если Сасаки о чём и жалел, так о том, что не может увидеть его сейчас и хотя бы взглядом сказать: «Если не сбережёшь их, я стану призраком и буду преследовать тебя до конца твоих дней».  
Потом всё заволокло дымом, и он не видел уже ничего. Тогда Сасаки закрыл глаза и стал ждать смерти. Он знал, что будет больно, но недолго: несколько секунд темноты, а потом он наконец-то соединится с женой и дочерью – эта мысль делала его почти счастливым.

**1.**

Падение действительно оказалось болезненным: он ушиб локоть, отбил бедро и приложился спиной обо что-то твёрдое. В бок впился острый угол, Сасаки охнул и попытался сесть, но поверхность под ним скользила и двигалась, вибрировала и равномерно гудела… очень знакомо гудела.   
Оглядевшись, он увидел, что упал прямо в центр огромной кучи мобильных. Раскладушки и слайдеры, устаревшие кнопочные телефоны и модные смартфоны, широкие тёмные мужские модели и яркие женские, увешанные побрякушками – здесь были мобильные всех видов, расцветок и размеров.  
«Наверное, это тюремная свалка, – подумал Сасаки, рассеянно потирая ушибленный локоть. – Сюда выбрасывают телефоны, отобранные у заключённых». Какая усмешка судьбы! Избежать быстрой смерти при падении только для того, чтобы медленно истечь кровью – сомнительное везение.  
Стоило подумать об этом, как Сасаки осознал, что кроме некоторого дискомфорта от твёрдых углов мобильных, впивавшихся в мягкие части тела, боли он не чувствует. Но его раны… Он оглядел себя и обнаружил, что одет в безупречно белые одежды. Разве они не должны быть _залитыми кровью_ бело-золотыми?  
Сасаки потёр лоб. Что за глупые мысли лезут в голову. Бело-золотые одежды? Кто наденет такое?  
– Выпендрёжник, считающий себя элитой, – сказали за спиной.  
Сасаки молниеносно обернулся, схватившись за пистолет. Телефоны покатились в разные стороны, подавая протяжные сигналы, похожие на призывы о помощи, но сзади никого не оказалось – как и пистолета на поясе.  
– Что-то потерял, великий монстр Трёх Небес? – насмешливо спросил тот же голос.  
Сасаки помассировал виски. «Монстр»? Он монстр? Почему? Почему он был уверен, что кобура с пистолетом должна висеть на поясе его брюк? Его форменных белых брюк… Форма… он носил форму? Что это были за мысли о тюрьме, о смерти, о кровавых ранах? Откуда здесь столько телефонов? Откуда он упал? Откуда он?  
Мысли теснились в голове, панические и бессвязные, слишком быстрые – они сменяли друг друга с тошнотворной скоростью: Сасаки не успевал додумать одну, как другая уже лезла вперёд, толкаясь и распихивая товарок. Так по-плебейски. Сасаки потряс головой и сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
Его звали Сасаки Исабуро. Он помнил это и больше ничего. В памяти всплывали имена _Нобумэ, ты назвал её Нобумэ_ и тут же таяли, он не мог вспомнить, что они значили и кому принадлежали.  
– У меня амнезия, – потрясённо сказал Сасаки.  
– Как удобно, – фыркнул невидимка.  
– А ты, – продолжил Сасаки, указывая туда, откуда доносился звук, – должно быть, мой внутренний голос.  
– Размечтался! У меня нет ничего общего с сукиным сыном, вроде тебя.  
– Я бы попросил не оскорблять мою матушку, – сухо сказал Сасаки, – она была достойной женщиной.  
– Что, память вдруг прорезалась?  
– Нет, но я уверен, что моей матерью могла быть только достойная женщина.  
Невидимка скептически хмыкнул, но отвечать не стал.   
Если подумать, его голос звучал знакомо, хрипловатый, как будто прокуренный. Сасаки мог поспорить, что уже слышал его раньше, и эти насмешливые интонации, и эту сдерживаемую, но нескрываемую злость. Но где и при каких обстоятельствах, он не помнил.

Один из телефонов пронзительно зазвонил, Сасаки поднёс его к уху, но услышал только длинные гудки. Тут же зазвонил другой телефон, Сасаки посмотрел на него скептически. Первое потрясение прошло, и разум постепенно возвращался к привычному систематическому мышлению. Для начала: где он находится? Только сейчас Сасаки заметил, что вокруг очень темно – более-менее освещённым было только небольшое пространство вокруг горы мобильных. Тогда он посмотрел вверх, но потолок тоже терялся в темноте. Сасаки не помнил, как здесь оказался, не знал, куда идти, но оставаться на одном месте было неразумно.  
– Здесь есть выход… или другие люди? – спросил он у Невидимки.  
Тот фыркнул.  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
В самом деле, глупо. Невидимка был всего лишь проявлением его подсознания, он не мог рассказать о том, чего Сасаки и сам не знал.   
– Отааааэ-саааан!   
Оглушительный вопль отдался эхом от невидимых стен, и из темноты выбежала горилла.   
Сасаки моргнул.  
Это действительно была горилла – крупный образец с длинными конечностями и густой чёрной шерстью. От тех горилл, которых Сасаки видел по телевизору, её отличали чёрные брюки и ботинки на задних лапах. Горилла бежала на всех четырёх, человеческие обувь и одежда ей явно мешали, но избавиться от них она не пыталась. «Наверное, цирковая», – подумал Сасаки.   
– Опаздываю! – проорала горилла. Она вдруг выпрямилась и посмотрела на часы – да, на одной из передних ламп у неё были часы. – Отаэ-сан разозлится!  
И снова припустила бегом. Сасаки наконец отмер.  
– Подожди!  
Он вскочил, но ноги тут же провалились между мобильными – Сасаки чуть не упал, опасно качнулся, расставив руки. Телефоны начали звонить. Они ссыпались в разные стороны, стекали из-под его ног и звенели на все лады.  
– Подожди! – отчаянно повторил Сасаки, силясь перекричать эту какофонию.  
Каким-то чудом горилла услышала. Обернулась и посмотрела на него страдальческим взглядом.  
– Не могу! – крикнула она. – Опаздываю!  
– Просто ответь…  
Вся огромная гора телефонов вдруг начала рассыпаться, это походило на стремительный оползень. Сасаки пытался принять более устойчивое положение, но подошвы туфель скользили по пластику, и его шатало из стороны в сторону. Он вдруг представил, как падает, оказывается в водовороте непрерывно звонящих мобильных телефонов, и его засасывает в воронку, словно в зыбучие пески.  
Сасаки стиснул зубы и прыгнул. Перекатился через плечо, опёрся ладонями о твёрдый пол и оглянулся.   
Мобильные продолжали звонить, как будто всем их хозяевам вдруг срочно захотелось пообщаться с ним. Довольно жутко, если подумать. Зато света от такого количества телефонов хватило, чтобы разглядеть дальнюю стену и гориллу, которая уже заворачивала за угол. Сасаки успел увидеть только оттопыренный зад в чёрных брюках.  
«Подумаю об этом позднее», решил он и бросился следом.  
– Ты куда? – крикнул Невидимка.  
– Догоняй! – отозвался Сасаки на ходу.  
Не сбавляя шага, он завернул за угол и оказался в длинном коридоре, на другой стороне которого была одна-единственная дверь. Горилла подбежала к ней.  
– Опаздываю! – в ужасе прокричала она.  
– Постой!  
Но горилла нырнула в дверь и исчезла.   
Сасаки сделал ещё шаг, протягивая руку, когда его вдруг осенило. Озарение было настолько резким и сильным, что он покачнулся, попятился и опёрся спиной о стену. Своевременно, потому что ноги подкашивались.  
– Уф, чёрт, куда ты так резко погнал? – голос Невидимки звучал прерывисто, словно тот запыхался.  
– Внутренний голос не может запыхаться, – меланхолично сказал Сасаки. – А гориллы не могут разговаривать.  
– Не называй так Гори-сана! – возмутился голос.  
– А, так это самец, – равнодушно уточнил Сасаки. На него вдруг навалилась апатия.   
А вот Невидимка явно был взбешён.  
– Ты ничего не знаешь о Гори-сане. Если бы мог, я бы тебе так врезал, мозги бы сразу на место встали.  
Сасаки обиделся. Он и так оказался в тяжёлой ситуации, один в незнакомом месте, ничего не помнящий – ещё не хватало угроз от своего же подсознания.  
– Если ты так дорожишь этим Гори-саном, – сказал он, поджимая губы, – шёл бы с ним. Обойдусь без твоей компании.  
Невидимка помолчал, потом сказал уже значительно спокойнее:  
– Я и сам с удовольствием обошёлся бы без твоей компании, но не могу.  
– Почему?   
Сасаки ждал ответа в духе: «потому что я твоё подсознание, придурок», но Невидимка его удивил.  
– Потому что я здесь из-за тебя.  
Сасаки открыл рот, потом закрыл. На языке крутилось с десяток вопросов, но он не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответы на них.  
Какое-то время они молчали, потом Сасаки порылся во внутреннем кармане и достал собственный мобильный. Странно, что он не сделал это раньше.  
Экран оказался тёмным и пустым, без заставки и иконок, единственное, что на нём можно было увидеть – это время и дату. Если верить телефону сейчас было сорок второе сентяпреля, тридцать три часа, семьдесят пять минут. Сасаки попробовал нажимать кнопки быстрого вызова, но ничего не происходило.  
– Это потому, что у тебя нет друзей, – злорадно сказал Невидимка.  
Сасаки поджал губы и попытался вызвать меню – тоже безуспешно. Это его немного успокоило.  
– Просто аккумулятор садится.  
– Это твой аккумулятор садится, – непонятно ответил Невидимка. – Ты навечно к стене приклеился? Оторви от неё задницу и двигай вперёд.  
Разговаривал он как _деревенский самурай, вечная заноза, барагаки_ плебей, но говорил дельные вещи.  
Сасаки убрал телефон в карман и направился к двери.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Он сделал шаг, другой, и дверь приблизилась огромным рывком, как будто здание вдруг резко двинулось ему навстречу. Это было похоже на обман зрения. Сасаки затошнило, он зажмурился и тут же налетел на какое-то препятствие.  
– Смотри, куда идёшь, – буркнул Невидимка.  
Открыв глаза, Сасаки обнаружил прямо перед собой стену. Ничего не понимая, он огляделся: коридор, выглядевший таким длинным, оказался совсем небольшим – он умудрился пройти его за несколько шагов. Но куда же делась дверь? Он попятился, оглядываясь, и наконец увидел её – внизу, ниже своих колен. «Оптический эффект», напомнил себе Сасаки.  
Но как сюда смогла протиснуться горилла? Он встал на колени, открыл дверь, подцепив маленькую ручку двумя пальцами, и заглянул в проём.  
За дверью был сад, традиционный японский сад. Сасаки показалось, что он уже видел это место раньше – наверное, потому, что все такие сады похожи друг на друга.  
Цвела сакура, и узкие дорожки были усыпаны розовыми лепестками, где-то журчал ручеёк, и ещё… Сасаки напряг слух и отчётливо услышал это: пение. В саду кто-то был.  
Сасаки просунул внутрь голову и часть плеча, не беспокоясь о том, что запачкает одежду.  
– Что ты делаешь? – недовольно спросил Невидимка. – Если застрянешь, я не смогу тебя вытащить.  
Сасаки не ответил. Он вывернул шею, пытаясь увидеть того, кто пел, но в поле зрения были только кусты, деревья и дорожки. Зато пение стало громче и отчётливее, теперь он мог различить слова. Пела женщина, негромко, мягко, на одной ноте:  
– Спи, моя детка, на мягком облаке, спи, моя детка, при свете звёзд…  
Колыбельная. Женщина в саду укачивала ребёнка.  
– Что с тобой? – прошипел Невидимка.  
Сасаки обернулся.  
– Там женщина, – прошептал он, – с ребёнком. Слышишь, она поёт.  
– Не слышу я ничего, – Невидимка помолчал, а когда заговорил снова, в его голосе звучало неприкрытое беспокойство. – Тебе туда не нужно. Давай поищем обходной путь.  
– Она совсем рядом, я позову её.  
– Не делай этого.  
Но Сасаки уже снова просунул голову в дверь.  
– Прошу прошения! – крикнул он. – Мадам, вы не могли бы подойти на секунду?  
Пение не прекратилось, даже не прервалось – женщина его не услышала.  
– Мне нужна помощь, – не сдавался Сасаки. – Я только хочу спросить…  
Он услышал хныканье ребёнка, тоненькое и жалобное, но женщина продолжала петь, как ни в чём не бывало. Наверное, надеялась укачать младенца _девочка, это девочка_ пока тот не заплакал по-настоящему.  
Сасаки попытался протиснуться в дверь настолько далеко, насколько мог. Он хотел, он должен был увидеть эту женщину. Он даже представил её, сидящую на энгава в лучах солнца, с младенцем на руках. Этот тихий голос казался знакомым, и эта незатейливая песенка, и этот красивый ухоженный сад – всё здесь казалось знакомым, родным, своим.  
– Пожалуйста! – крикнул Сасаки.  
Он вдруг понял, что плачет – слёзы текли из глаз независимо от его воли. В чём дело? Разыгралась аллергия?  
– Вернись, придурок! – гаркнул Невидимка ему на ухо.  
Сасаки вздрогнул от неожиданности. Что-то как будто толкнуло его в грудь, он отшатнулся, чуть не опрокинувшись на спину, и сел.  
Он снова был по эту сторону двери – в открытом проёме виднелся сад, но пения слышно не было.  
– Что на тебя нашло? – возмущался Невидимка.  
– Посмотри сам, – Сасаки вытер лицо рукавом. – Та женщина, я не могу до неё докричаться.  
– И не надо.  
Сасаки упрямо покачал головой.  
– Нет, я должен попасть на ту сторону, в этот сад.  
– Как? – с нескрываемым сарказмом поинтересовался Невидимка. – Туда даже твоя тощая задница не пролезет.  
– Я бы попросил не обсуждать части моего тела в таком тоне.  
– Нужно уменьшится.  
– Конечно, ведь это так просто… – Сасаки осёкся, когда понял, что последнюю фразу произнёс голос, которого он раньше не слышал.  
– Ты что-то сказал?  
– Нет.  
Сасаки встал на ноги и огляделся: в коридоре никого не было. Неужели у него началось раздвоение личности? Или, скорее, раздвоение внутреннего голоса.  
– Я здесь.  
– Призрак! – ахнул Невидимка.  
Сасаки не мог видеть, но почему-то точно знал, что тот отскочил и спрятался за его плечо. Было бы из-за чего.

В воздухе, на высоте примерно двух метров висела голова кошки. Хитрая мордочка, стоящие торчком уши, чистая чёрная шёрстка – симпатичная кошка, одним словом.  
– Я не призрак, – сказала она равнодушно, – я Чеширская Кошка.  
– Тогда почему у тебя только голова?!  
Кошка оглянулась, словно лишь сейчас заметила пропажу туловища.  
– А почему бы и нет?  
– Потому что это ненормально! – возмутился Невидимка.  
Он чуть ли слюной не брызгал, но из-за спины Сасаки выходить не спешил.  
– А кто здесь нормальный? – философски спросила кошка.  
Сасаки решил, что ему пора вмешаться.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал он учтиво, – мой спутник не может похвастать хорошим воспитанием. Моя фамилия – Сасаки. Могу я узнать твоё имя?  
Кошка как будто растерялась.  
– Вряд ли у меня есть имя, – ответила она после паузы. – Если хотите, можете звать меня Мёртвой кошкой.  
– Так и знал! – взвизгнул Невидимка: – П-призрак!  
Будь у него тело, его лицо сейчас перекосилось бы от ужаса, а коленки начали бы дрожать. Жаль, что его нельзя было увидеть. А ещё лучше – сфотографировать.  
Сасаки сделал себе зарубку на память: оказывается, у этого самоуверенного Невидимки имелись такие смешные слабости – и повернулся к кошке.  
– Не уверен, что могу обращаться к даме подобным образом. Ты не будешь против, если я дам тебе имя?  
– Имя? – повторила кошка. – И какое же?  
Сасаки открыл было рот и осёкся. В самом деле, какое? Придумывать имя – большая ответственность. Имя влияет на характер, от него зависит, как сложится судьба человека – к этому нельзя относиться несерьёзно. Сасаки внимательно посмотрел на кошку. Она была красивой и угольно-чёрной, выглядела скучающей – наверное, ей одиноко. Вела она себя независимо, говорила равнодушно, но всё равно казалась доброй.  
– Но… – Сасаки кашлянул, и сказал: – Ночка.  
– Что за странное имя? – немедленно отреагировал Невидимка. – Назвал бы Чернушкой.  
– Это крестьянское имя.  
– А Ночка, по-твоему, элитное?  
– Мне нравится, – сказала кошка.  
Она вдруг подалась вперёд, как будто выбиралась из-за невидимой преграды: сначала лапы, потом длинное туловище, потом ещё более длинный хвост.  
– Ничего себе, – пробормотал Невидимка.  
Кошка мягко спрыгнула на пол и подошла к Сасаки. Она была ему по бедро: огромная, но изящная, вся сплошь блестящая шерсть и перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы – смертоносная и прекрасная. Она обтёрлась о ноги Сасаки, оставив на белой ткани несколько чёрных шерстинок, и уселась, обвив лапы хвостом.  
– Ночка, мне нравится это имя.  
Сасаки протянул руку и, поколебавшись, погладил её между ушей. Ночка позволила.  
– Ну и зачем был этот маскарад? – спросил Невидимка.  
Удивительно: безобидная голова приводила его в ужас, а огромный хищный зверь – совсем нет.  
– Чтобы не пугать людей.  
– По-твоему, говорящая голова, висящая в воздухе, никого не испугает?!  
– Ночка, – сказал Сасаки, – нам нужно попасть на ту сторону. Ты не знаешь, как это сделать?  
– Я же уже сказала: уменьшится.  
Сасаки кашлянул.  
– Это не так просто, знаешь ли.  
– Неважно, – буркнул Невидимка, – мы пойдём обходным путём.  
Ночка повернула голову – у Сасаки создалось впечатление, что она может видеть его бесплотного спутника.  
– Нет обходных путей, и ты это знаешь.  
– К тому же, я хочу найти ту женщину с ребёнком, – добавил Сасаки. – Мне показалось, мы знакомы, может быть, моя память вернётся, если я поговорю с ней.  
– Нельзя тебе с ней видеться.  
– Пусть, – сказала Ночка.  
– Ты в своём уме?!  
Сасаки почувствовал себя ребёнком, чьи родители решают его судьбу, не удосужившись с ним посоветоваться. Непривычное ощущение. И неприятное.  
Ночка сощурила яркие глаза:  
– Что бы ни случилось, всё к лучшему, пока вы идёте вперёд, – она перевела янтарный взгляд на Сасаки. – Если будешь идти вперёд, разобьёшься насмерть, но если останешься на месте, тебя раздавят.  
– По-твоему, есть разница? – возмутился Невидимка.  
Сасаки облизал пересохшие губы. Разница была, он понимал это. И он не мог позволить раздавить себя – никому. Свою жизнь и свою смерть человек должен выбирать самостоятельно.  
– Мы пойдём вперёд, – сказал он твёрдо, и Невидимка замолчал. – Ты знаешь, как мне уменьшиться?  
– Конечно.  
Ночка мотнула головой, бросая ему что-то – Сасаки машинально поймал. Это был пончик, самый обычный, в ванильной глазури.  
– Откуси, – велела Ночка.  
Невидимка молчал против обыкновения. Сасаки поколебался, потом всё-таки откусил от пончика небольшой кусок.  
И почувствовал, что падает.  
По крайней мере, это было похоже на падение: потолок начал резко удаляться, а пол также резко приближаться – Сасаки инстинктивно взмахнул руками и увидел, что они стали крошечными, как у младенца.  
Падение прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось – Сасаки пошатнулся и с трудом устоял на ногах.  
– Ну как? – спросил Невидимка.  
– Неплохо… даже мило.  
Сасаки задрал голову: Ночка нависала над ним, теперь она была не просто огромной, а гигантской.  
– Я уменьшился, – сказал он удивлённо. Голос прозвучал пискляво, как у персонажа аниме.  
– Не мило, а нелепо, – Невидимка говорил с нескрываемым превосходством.  
Сасаки посмотрел в его сторону без симпатии.  
– Что насчёт тебя?  
Внутренне он был уверен, что Невидимке не нужно уменьшаться, чтобы пройти в дверь, что ему даже двери не нужны – как и любому воображаемому существу. Но тот ответил:  
\- Я тоже съел пончик.  
Действительно, его голос уже не грохотал над головой, как раскаты грома. Сасаки посмотрел себе под ноги.  
\- Я не настолько ниже тебя, эй!  
Сасаки повернулся к двери – теперь она была чуть выше его макушки, взялся за ручку, но открывать не стал.  
– Ночка, ты не хочешь пойти с нами?  
– Мне лень.  
Какая… обескураживающая прямота. Сасаки улыбнулся.  
– Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся, – сказал он, открыл дверь и шагнул вперёд.  
– Я тоже надеюсь. И удачи, Исабуро.  
Сасаки вздрогнул. «Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?», хотел он спросить, но нога проехалась по чему-то мокрому, он поскользнулся и упал в дверной проём.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Цветущего сада за дверью больше не было. Падая, Сасаки успел увидеть только небо – и ничего, кроме бескрайнего голубого неба – а потом он растянулся во весь рост на спине, ударившись затылком. Попытался встать, но руки скользили по воде.   
По воде?  
Он оказался в узком длинном желобе, по дну которого стекала вода. Сасаки почувствовал, что начинает скользить по мокрой гладкой поверхности, и попытался схватиться за бока желоба, но едва не сорвал ногти.  
– Что это-оооо?!.   
Его несло всё быстрее вниз по почти отвесному желобу.  
– Чёртова горка! – проорал Невидимка над ухом. – Чёртова Чёртова горка-аааа!..  
Их протащило вниз, потом подбросило в воздух, и Сасаки увидел под собой бесконечные кольца и виражи желоба и ещё ниже – казавшийся крошечным с этой высоты бассейн.  
– Мы же разобьём... – они снова приземлились на желоб, так резко, что из Сасаки вышибло дух.  
– Держись! – заорал Невидимка.  
И их понесло вперёд.  
Сасаки не мог представить себя, развлекающимся в аквапарке, но даже если бы ему, любопытства ради, пришло в голову спуститься по водной горке, он бы ни за что не выбрал настолько высокую и опасную.  
Они неслись на бешеной скорости, пытаться замедлиться было слишком опасно – инерцией их могло выкинуть за пределы желоба. Они могли только отдаться на волю судьбы.  
Желоб делал резкие повороты, изгибался под немыслимыми углами, то взмывая вверх, то ухая вниз. В какой-то момент Сасаки понял, что кричит – они оба кричали, а Чёртова горка игралась с ними как кошка с двумя глупыми мышками, бросая из стороны в стороны, мотыляя так, что в глазах темнело, подбрасывая вверх, но не давая упасть. Один раз желоб сделал мёртвую петлю, и на несколько секунд они оказались вниз головами – только центробежная сила спасала их от падения.   
Сердце билось в ушах, желудок и мозг то и дело менялись местами, глаза заливало водой, и Сасаки, после стольких поворотов и виражей уже не мог сказать, где верх и где низ. Ветер бил в лицо, вышибая слёзы, воздуха было так много, что он начал задыхаться. Ему уже казалось, что горка не закончится никогда, что он так и будет нестись по желобу, пока не умрёт от сердечного приступа. Но всё заканчивается, даже то, что кажется бесконечным.  
Желоб вдруг выровнялся, наклон стал более плавным, скольжение замедлилось, и их почти ласково выбросило в бассейн.

Со всех сторон грянула бравурная музыка, и кто-то жизнерадостно прокричал в громкоговоритель:  
– Поздравляем выживших на Чёртовой горке!  
Сасаки схватился за бортик бассейна, с трудом подтянулся, кое-как выбрался из воды и рухнул ничком. Чувствовать под собой неподвижную надёжную поверхность было невыразимо приятно.  
– Эй, ты живой? Эй!  
Голос Невидимки звучал сорвано и жалко, но он был рядом, и Сасаки почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения.  
– Хм, так вы живы? – сказал ещё кто-то с явными нотками разочарования.  
Повернув голову и разлепив глаза, Сасаки увидел ступни в резиновых сланцах.  
– А ты удивлён?! – взвился Невидимка.   
Сасаки мог только позавидовать его энергичности.  
– Конечно, удивлён. Вы – первые выжившие на моей памяти.  
– Тогда к чему эти поздравления?!  
– А, это для меня. Немного праздника среди серых будней.  
– Ничего себе праздник!  
Сасаки приподнялся, опираясь на дрожащие руки, и посмотрел на того, с кем разговаривал Невидимка. Это оказался юноша лет восемнадцати, светловолосый и симпатичный, в расстёгнутой пёстрой гавайке и чёрных бермудах, украшенных красными буквами «s».  
– И что это за аттракцион такой?! – продолжал возмущаться Невидимка. – Ты угробить нас пытался, Сого?!  
– Сого Садо, с вашего позволения.  
– Сосадо?  
– Мне не нравится такое сокращение, Содо звучит лучше.  
– Вы друг друга знаете? – спросил Сасаки.  
Содо повернулся к нему, и Невидимка, наверное, тоже. Сасаки вдруг отчётливо представил себе это движение: резкий поворот головы, взгляд искоса, сигарета в уголке губ. Откуда взялась идея про сигарету, он понятия не имел.  
– Нет, – хором сказали Содо и Невидимка. – Впервые его вижу.  
– И предпочёл бы не видеть и дальше, – продолжил Содо. – Вы совсем не во вкусе моего парка развлечений, Невидимка-сан.   
– Это что ещё значит?  
– Угрюмый, раздражительный, крикливый и подозрительный субъект. Вы пугаете детей.   
– Здесь нет детей.  
– К сожалению, – Содо пригорюнился. – Все перевелись.  
Его слова напомнили Сасаки кое о чём важном.  
– Ты не видел гориллу в брюках? Он должен был пройти перед нами.  
– Гори-сан, – Содо слегка улыбнулся. – Он тоже здесь? Нет, не видел.  
– А, – Сасаки, волнуясь, облизнул губы: – женщину с младенцем?  
– С младенцем?  
– С девочкой, – зачем-то уточнил Сасаки.   
Содо посмотрел на него в упор. Глаза у него оказались матовые, с бликами, как у куклы.  
– Нет, здесь не было ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков уже очень давно. Время идёт, время не стоит на месте, и им больше некуда возвращаться.   
Сасаки заморгал, чувствуя, что упускает нечто важное, но Содо уже потерял к нему интерес.   
– Вы первые посетители в Садо-парке за долгое время.   
– Каком парке?  
Содо проигнорировал вопрос.   
– Как выжившие на Чёртовой горке вы можете наслаждаться нашими аттракционами весь день до самого вечера!  
Снова заиграла бравурная музыка. Содо раскинул руки.  
– Многочисленные развлечения к вашим услугам. Колесо Самоубийц, которое имеет привычку ломаться в тот момент, когда ваша кабинка оказалась на самой верхней точке. Или авторалли, имитирующее самые ужасные катастрофы столетия. Или волшебный поезд – учтите, за безбилетный проезд наш кондуктор мигом отсечёт вам голову. А ещё есть аттракцион-Джими. Отличный аттракцион! Вас приковывают к стене, и специальная машина забрасывает вас анпаном.  
– Ничего себе аттракцион! – не выдержал Невидимка. – И почему «Джими»?  
Сого слегка покраснел.  
– Так я называю анпано-машину.  
– Да ты тут окончательно рехнулся!  
– Ещё можете насладиться прохладительными напитками и вкуснейшим мороженым.  
– Дай угадаю – ты добавил в них яд?  
– Всего-то слабительное, – ослепительно улыбнулся Содо.  
– Всего-то? Хорошие же воспоминания о твоём парке останутся у посетителей!  
– Так ведь парк для меня, а не для них.  
– Простите, что прерываю, – сказал Сасаки с изрядной долей язвительности, – но мне нужно обсушиться.  
Одежда промокла насквозь, ткань неприятно липла к телу, в ботинках хлюпало – так и простудиться недолго. Не говоря о том, что разгуливать в таком виде Сасаки не собирался.  
– Ну так разденься и развесь шмотки на поручнях, – Невидимка говорил уже со стороны шезлонгов. – День солнечный, высохнет быстро.  
– У меня есть идея получше, – вдруг сказал Содо. – Что насчёт тира?  
– Тира?  
– Да, в нашем тире вам придётся так много двигаться, что ваша одежда высохнет быстрее, чем вы вспомните об этом.  
– Стрелять будут по нам, полагаю?  
Содо покачал головой с неожиданно серьёзным видом:  
– Не в этот раз.  
Он вытащил из-за пояса бермудов пистолет и протянул Сасаки.  
– Возьми, он ведь твой.  
– Я не помню.  
Так он ответил, а рука, как будто действуя независимо от него, уже принимала оружие. Пистолет, тяжёлый, длинный, серебристый, лёг в неё как влитой.   
Рукоять прижалась к ладони, палец сам оказался на спусковом крючке – пистолет словно был сделан по размеру его руки, словно был продолжением его тела.  
– Где… – голос сел, и Сасаки кашлянул, прочищая горло, – где мишень?  
Содо махнул рукой ему за спину.  
– Вон их целая толпа. Движущихся.

Сасаки обернулся и замер, не веря глазам. Это были вор **о** ны: целая стая крупных, угольно-чёрных птиц показалась из-за вершины Чёртовой горки. Коротко взмахивая сильными крыльями, они постепенно снижались, закладывая круги над бассейном.   
Невидимка заковыристо выругался. В другой ситуации Сасаки непременно осудил бы такую несдержанность, но не сейчас. Сейчас он был полностью согласен, если не по форме, то по сути.  
– Это ведь… сезонная миграция, – сказал он неуверенно.  
– Чёрта с два! Они пришли по нашу душу. Чего встал, стреляй!  
Сасаки смотрел на снижающихся ворон. Он ведь _не помнит_ не умеет стрелять, у него не получится. Сасаки зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох и, всё так же не открывая глаз, снял пистолет с предохранителя. Сухой щелчок словно стронул что-то в мозгу, как будто одна из деталей мозаики встала на своё место. Когда Сасаки открыл глаза, он уже был другим человеком.  
Он вытянул руку с пистолетом, прищурился, нашёл взглядом птицу, находившуюся ближе всех, подождал ещё секунду, обретая уверенность, и спустил курок.  
Громыхнуло, руку толкнуло назад и вверх, ворона шмякнулась в воду.  
– И наш тир под открытым небом начинает сезон! – объявил Содо. – Счёт один-ноль в пользу клиента, игра идёт до первого промаха, кто проиграл, тот проиграл! Невидимка-сан, не расслабляйтесь, у вас тоже есть работа: будете считать ворон.  
– Что?  
– Не волнуйтесь, у вас получится. Такое примитивное занятие идеально вам подходит.  
Их голоса доносились как сквозь вату. Или же через наушники – те наушники, что Сасаки надевал на стрельбище. Тогда он проводил часы, тренируясь до изнеможения, пока руки не начинало сводить от усталости. Он расстреливал муляжи, изображавшие людей, с такой радостью, словно те были живыми. На каждой бумажной мишени он тогда видел лица врагов.  
Воспоминание пришло яркое и мимолётное: Сасаки помнил грохот выстрелов, помнил отдачу, даже запах пороха, но не мог вспомнить, кто был врагами, которых он так ненавидел.  
Сасаки коротко мотнул головой. Прошлое не имело значения, сейчас его врагами были вороны, и он собирался расстрелять их, как мишени в тире, одну за другой.  
Он расставил ноги шире, направил дуло на одну из ворон и спустил курок. Грохот выстрела, отдача, плеск – подбитая птица упала в воду. Сасаки даже не посмотрел на неё, выцеливая следующую. Чем больше он стрелял, тем лучше получалось: всё меньше времени уходило на прицеливание, всё легче становилась отдача – рука сама находила новую мишень. Сасаки улыбнулся. Впервые, с тех пор как он очнулся в этом месте, не помня ничего, кроме собственного имени, он знал, что делает. Тело знало.   
Повернуться, прицелиться, спустить курок. Выстрел, отдача, плеск от упавшего тела. Вороны падали в воду одна за другой, а Сасаки стрелял и стрелял, обретая позабытую уверенность в себе. Сверкающее дуло пистолета непрерывно двигалось от одной чёрной точки к другой, Сасаки не спешил, не паниковал, хладнокровно выбирая тех ворон, что успели спуститься ниже остальных. Крупнокалиберные пули мало что оставляли от птиц – в воздух брызгало чёрными перьями и кровью, но Сасаки не чувствовал ничего, кроме холодного удовлетворения. Возможно, он просто забыл, что ненавидит ворон.  
Звуки выстрелов слились в один неумолчный грохот, плеск воды стал непрерывным, словно над бассейном пролился дождь, но вороны продолжали снижаться. Это было странно – обычные птицы разлетелись бы после первых же потерь, но эти с ненормальным упорством пытались достигнуть бассейна, как бойцы, идущие в самоубийственную атаку. И у них получалось. Сасаки снимал первый ряд, а следующие птицы оказывались ближе – на полметра, на несколько сантиметров, но они приближались. Если они доберутся до него, он проиграет. Сасаки не знал, что с ним случится в случае проигрыша, его это и не интересовало. Он собирался выиграть в любом случае.  
Глаза слезились, пистолет накалился, плечи ныли, а вороны всё летели навстречу верной смерти. Они были уже совсем близко, настолько близко, что он мог видеть их разинутые клювы и выставленные вперёд когтистые лапы. Сасаки тряхнул головой, отбрасывая мокрые волосы со лба, и продолжил стрелять – так же как стрелял когда-то на стрельбище, задыхаясь от усталости и ненависти. Он ненавидел с такой ослепительной, губительной силой, ненавидел тех, кто лишил его всего, что было дорого. Если бы он только мог перебить их, как этих птиц. _Тех, других ворон_.

Солнечный свет вдруг стал невыносимо ярким, ударил прямо в лицо. Сасаки охнул, невольно зажмурился, тут же распахнул глаза, но не увидел ничего, кроме пульсирующих чёрных пятен. Он завертелся на месте, до боли стискивая рукоять пистолета, ослеплённый и дезориентированный.  
– Слева!  
Сасаки резко развернулся влево и выстрелил наугад. Грохот показался оглушительным, отдача заставила пошатнуться. Попал или нет? Он сделал несколько шагов назад и приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, защищаясь от солнца.  
Убитая ворона валялась на земле перед ним: последняя – небо было чистым.  
Сасаки опустил пистолет и сделал глубокий вдох. Он едва не проиграл… если бы не Невидимка…   
Бравурная музыка грянула неожиданно и громко, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
– Ура, – скучающе сказал Содо, – потрясающе, фантастически, эротично, сног…  
– Сколько их было? – спросил Сасаки хрипло.   
– Невидимка-сан, слышите? Клиент хочет знать счёт?  
В ответ послышался протяжный зевок.  
– Ммм, что?  
– Невидимка-сан, да вы настоящий профи. Вы считаете ворон, даже когда нужно считать ворон!  
– Что ты мелешь, башка от тебя трещит.  
Они снова начали спорить, забыв о вопросе Сасаки, но тот и не ждал ответа. Трупы ворон покачивались на поверхности воды, уродливыми кляксами пятнали витки Чёртовой горки. Их было не меньше тридцати и не больше сорока. Сасаки посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке. Это было его оружие, он знал его как часть собственного тела, стрелял из него тысячи раз, и ему не требовалось вытаскивать обойму, чтобы определить – пистолет полностью заряжен. Так же как и в начале боя.  
Почему-то именно эта деталь: не говорящие животные, не пончики, помогающие изменить рост, не всё то безумие, которое творилось вокруг – помогла ему осознать, что он находится не в реальном мире.  
– Что же это за место такое, – спросил он медленно, – с бесконечными патронами?  
Содо беспечно пожал плечами.  
– Нашёл, на что жаловаться. Вот если бы бесконечными были враги…  
Сасаки посмотрел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на пустующий шезлонг рядом с ним и спросил о том, о чём не собирался спрашивать ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
– Я что, умер?   
Невидимка молчал, громкая музыка играла в пустом парке, глаза Содо были пустыми и ничего не выражающими.  
– Пока нет, – сказал он.

Когда они уже собирались уходить, Содо вдруг спохватился.  
– Уважаемый клиент, вы ведь выиграли соревнование в стрельбе, вам полагается приз.  
Он вытащил из кармана бермудов небольшой чёрный футляр.  
Сасаки взял футляр с опаской: насколько он успел узнать Содо, его подарок вполне мог взорваться и укусить за палец.   
– Не беспокойся, – сказал Невидимка, – как бы поганец ни хотел приколоться над тобой, он не может. Победитель получает награду: это правило слишком древнее, никто не решится его нарушить. – Он сделал паузу и добавил: – Надеюсь.  
Звучало не слишком обнадёживающе.  
Держа футляр на вытянутых руках, Сасаки открыл его и тут же зажмурился, на случай вспышки. Ничего не произошло.  
Внутри футляра поблёскивало стекло. Сначала Сасаки подумал, что Содо подарил ему сломанные очки, это было бы в его духе, но потом понял, что в футляре лежит монокль.  
– А вот и приз, – объявил Содо монотонно. – Ну же, примерь его скорее.  
Сасаки взял монокль двумя пальцами. Тот выглядел знакомо, тем не менее, как правильно его носить Сасаки не знал. Он попытался вставить монокль в глаз, но чуть не уронил. Содо хихикнул.  
– Попытайся ещё раз.  
Сасаки попытался. Со второго раза получилось: он напряг бровь и щёку, удерживая монокль лицевыми мышцами – это оказалось нелегко, но привычно. Почти машинально он заправил цепочку за ухо, повёл головой туда-сюда – монокль сидел как влитой.  
– Великолепно, – сообщил Содо, – очень сексуально. Можно сфотографировать вас на память? Вас обоих.  
– Да, конечно. У моего телефона сел аккумулятор, поэтому вышли снимки на имэйл.  
– Конечно, нет. Никаких фотографий, мы здесь не на экскурсии.  
Сасаки посмотрел на то место, где должен был находиться Невидимка, с укоризной. Вот вечно он так.  
– Вот вечно он так, – вздохнул Содо. – Брюзга.  
– Заткнись.  
– Сам заткнись и сдохни.  
– Сам сдохни, воскресни и снова сдохни.  
– Сдохни и попади к паталагоанатому-некрофилу.  
– Нам пора, – напомнил Сасаки вежливо, но непреклонно.  
– А, точно, – вспомнил Содо. – Сразу за Садо-парком начинается лес, найдите тропинку и идите по ней до жилища Безумного Трио.  
– Циркачи?   
– Да нет, просто психи. И не сходите с тропинки, в этом лесу водятся тигры, – Содо сладко улыбнулся: – Счастливого пути.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

– А он не такой злой, каким хочет казаться, верно? – сказал Сасаки, когда Садо-парк остался позади.  
– Просто ты плохо его знаешь.  
– Уж конечно хуже, чем ты.  
На этот раз Невидимка не стал ничего отрицать.  
Какое-то время они шли в молчании. Лес раскинулся перед ними в обе стороны, насколько хватало глаз – густой, дремучий и мрачный. Между его опушкой и башенками Садо-парка было метров двести сухой земли, поросшей чахлой травой.  
Сасаки поправил монокль – не потому что тот плохо держался, просто этот жест успокаивал. Дурная привычка, о которой он не помнил.  
– Как я выгляжу?  
Глупый вопрос сам сорвался с языка. Сасаки успел пожалеть о нём, но на удивление Невидимка ответил спокойно:  
– Нормально. Стал немного похож на себя прежнего.  
– Мы ведь были знакомы? Раньше, до того как я потерял память?  
– Вроде того.  
– И мы не ладили?  
– Это мягко сказано.  
Сасаки посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда звучал голос Невидимки. Легко было представить, как он идёт рядом, сунув руки в карманы _формы, чёрной с золотом формы_ брюк смотрит перед собой, слегка прищурившись, а лёгкий ветер срывает дым с его губ и уносит за спину.  
Сасаки задумался над следующим вопросом. «Ты куришь? Почему ты не любишь фотографироваться? Куда мы спешим?»  
– Кто ты? – спросил он.  
– Ты же сам назвал меня своим внутренним голосом. Уже забыл? У тебя ретроградная амнезия?  
– «Ретроградная»? – язвительно повторил Сасаки. – Я удивлён, что тебе знакомы такие сложные слова.  
Невидимка не остался в долгу.  
– А ты действительно становишься похожим на себя прежнего. Всё дело в стекляшке? Монокль определял твой характер? Может быть, он контролировал твой разум, это бы многое объяснило.  
– Неудивительно, что мы не ладили, – решил Сасаки, помолчав. – Думаю, с тобой никто не ладит.  
– Это была моя реплика!

Тропинка оказалась широкой, утоптанной и расчищенной от травы и камней. Деревья нависали над ней, плотно сплетая ветки, между толстых стволов обильно рос кустарник – лес казался очень старым и очень недружелюбным. Сасаки не удивился бы, водись в нём тигры или другое опасное зверьё, но за те четверть часа что они в угрюмом молчании шли по тропинке, в лесу было тихо. Даже слишком тихо: ни стрёкота насекомых, ни пения птиц. Сасаки вздохнул с облегчением, когда впереди появился просвет.  
Тропинка привела их на круглую поляну, в центре которой стоял небольшой дом в традиционном японском стиле. Крышу украшала огромная, искусно раскрашенная собачья голова, а перед домом был накрыт стол, за которым сидели трое. Видимо, то самое Безумное Трио, о котором говорил Содо.  
– Ох, нет, – простонал Невидимка. – Только не это.  
– Ты их знаешь?  
– К сожалению. Слушай, давай вернёмся в лес и плевать на тигров.  
– Смотрите-ка, у нас гости! – крикнули из-за стола. – Что вы там жмётесь, как монашки перед стриптиз-клубом, подходите!  
Невидимка безнадёжно выругался.  
– Добрый день, – сказал Сасаки, подойдя ближе. – Надеюсь, мы вас не стесним.  
– Что ты, что ты, – замахал руками человек, сидевший во главе стола, – мы всегда рады гостям. Даже тебе, Невидимка-кун.  
– Очень сомневаюсь.  
Как Сасаки и думал, с его спутником никто не ладил.  
– Меня зовут Шляпник, - представился хозяин дома. – Это Пацуан, выглядит он невзрачно, зато готовит хорошо, а вон там Соня. Не разбудите её.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – сказал Пацуан, кланяясь.  
Сасаки слегка наклонил голову из вежливости – при других обстоятельствах он бы не стал здороваться с настолько маргинальной компанией.  
Шляпник щеголял огромным цилиндром, который был ему велик и постоянно норовил съехать на нос. Из-под цилиндра торчали белёсые лохмы. Пацуан, мальчик лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, поверх одежды носил аккуратный фартук, а на голове у него была косынка, как у примерной домохозяйки. Соня спала на краю стола, подложив руки под щёку – несмотря на летнюю погоду, она закуталась в тёплое одеяло. Насколько Сасаки удалось разглядеть, она была ещё младше Пацуана. Все трое щеголяли одинаковыми пышными чёрными усами. Отец и дети? Братья и сестра? Сасаки решил не задумываться об этом – он сегодня видел и более странные вещи.  
Опёршись о стол, чтобы сесть, он обнаружил, что это не стол, а котацу.  
– Не беспокойтесь, – сказал Пацуан, разливая чай по глиняным стаканам, – очаг не работает. Мы уже год не платим за электричество.  
Сасаки кашлянул, не зная, что ответить, и сел.  
– Пацуан, не болтай перед посторонними.  
– Я же просил не звать меня так! – Пацуан доверительно понизил голос: – Знаете, он придумал себе прозвище, а на самом деле его зовут Чин-…  
Шляпник пнул его босой ногой, Пацуан упал на Соню, но та не проснулась.  
– Такой болтун, наш Пацуан, такой выдумщик, – протянул Шляпник, как ни в чём не бывало, – Жаль только, с координацией всё плохо, то и дело падает.  
– Ты же сам меня ударил!  
Пацуан одёрнул фартук и начал расставлять стаканы с чаем, один он поставил перед пустующим местом рядом с Сасаки.  
– Не стоит, – сказал Невидимка недовольно, – мы уже уходим.  
– Ну что вы, Невидимка-сан, выпейте хотя бы чаю с сенбеем.  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Не строй из себя недотрогу, Невидимка-кун. Хочешь, чтобы тебя все упрашивали? Этого хочешь, да?  
– Хочу убраться из твоего клоповника поскорее.  
– Какой ты грубый.  
– Сядь и заткнись, – приказал новый голос.  
Все замолчали, и посмотрели на Соню. Она выглядела крепко спящей.  
– Пацуан, как ты разговариваешь с гостями?  
– Это не я, это Соня-чан.  
– Тогда ущипни её.  
– Сам ущипни.  
– Невидимка-кун, ущипни Соню.  
– Не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Я же Невидимка.  
– Да ты просто трусишь.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал Сасаки. – Вы не видели здесь… – он собирался сказать: «гориллу», но покосился в сторону Невидимки и передумал: – Гори-сана?  
– Кого? – Шляпник приставил ладонь к уху.  
– Гори… ллу-сана.  
– Не знаю таких, что за Г-сан? Это кто-то известный? Он хороший человек? По имени не скажешь.  
– Шляпа, ты бесишь. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе цилиндр на задницу натянул?  
– Вы не могли бы описать этого Г-сана? – спросил Шинпачи.  
– Он… э… примат, очень крупный экземпляр с длинными конечностями. Носит чёрные брюки и ботинки.  
– Странный парень. Пацуан, ты видел кого-нибудь похожего?  
– Это Горилла, – сказала Соня.  
Все снова посмотрели на неё, но она мирно спала, пуская слюни.  
– А, – протянул Шляпник, – так ты про Гориллу. Так бы сразу и сказал, а то развёл церемонии, словно речь идёт о ком-то достойном.  
– Кто бы говорил о достоинстве, Шляпа!  
– Если вы про Гориллу, – Пацуан скривился, – то мы видели его сегодня, как и каждый день.  
Сасаки подался вперёд:  
– Куда он направлялся?  
– Навстречу смерти.  
– Что?  
– На свидание с Отаэ, – Шляпник зевнул.  
– Говорю же, навстречу смерти.  
– Тогда нам нужно спешить, – Сасаки отодвинул стакан, собираясь вставать. – Может быть, сумеем догнать его.  
– Зачем? – спросил Шляпник с непривычной серьёзностью. – Зачем ты что-то делаешь и куда-то движешься? Чего ты хочешь?  
– Не сбивай его с толку, – буркнул Невидимка.  
– Пусть ответит, – сказала Соня, не открывая глаз. – Если ему нужна наша помощь, пусть ответит.  
Чего он хочет? Сасаки посмотрел на Пацуана, но тот полностью ушёл в протирание тарелок, потом на Соню, но та накрылась одеялом с головой. В сторону Невидимки он смотреть не стал.  
– Есть одна женщина, – сказал Сасаки.  
Шляпник похабно ухмыльнулся.  
– Всегда есть женщина.  
– Я встретил её сегодня, даже не видел, только слышал, как она поёт. Но я хочу найти её и её ребёнка.  
– Женщина с ребёнком, значит. История прямо как из дорамы, – улыбка Шляпника больше походила на оскал. – Но если ты хочешь увидеть этих женщину с ребёнком, тебе придётся вернуться назад.  
Назад, почему? Разве Ночка не говорила, что нужно идти вперёд, если он не хочет быть раздавленным?  
Сасаки оглянулся, но не увидел тропинку, по которой они пришли сюда: поляна была полностью окружена густыми зарослями кустарника.  
– Почему ты идёшь вперёд? – настойчиво повторил Шляпник. – Чтобы следовать за Гориллой? чтобы встретиться с той женщиной? – ерунда! Перестань прикрываться другими людьми и ответь: что ты делаешь ради себя?  
Его цилиндр съехал набок, и Сасаки впервые увидел глаза Шляпника – красные, как у оборотня, и мёртвые.  
Внезапно, словно воочию, он представил эту поляну, поросшую кустарником, заброшенный дом с дырявыми сёдзи, пустой, всеми забытый парк аттракционов, высохший бассейн. И везде: на крыше, на столе среди расколовшихся стаканов, на потускневшем жёлобе Чёртовой горки – были вороны. Тысячи чёрных птиц, неподвижных, словно ждущих чего-то. «Вороны ведь падальщики», вспомнил Сасаки и содрогнулся.  
– Я иду вперёд, потому что меня преследуют вороны, – сказал он, поправив монокль.  
Пальцы были ледяными, и он поспешил обхватить стакан с чаем, чтобы согреть их.  
Шляпник повернулся к Невидимке:  
– Что, они уже добрались до вас?  
Цилиндр снова съехал ему на самый нос, скрывая глаза.  
– Да, в Садо-парке.  
– Думаешь, Садист-кун сумеет их ненадолго задержать?  
– Я бы не рассчитывал. Это не его работа.  
– Правильно, это твоя работа, Невидимка-кун. И ты с ней не справляешься, раз на его след вышли так быстро.  
– Отвали. Я ничего не могу поделать, если он дурак.  
– Ты прав, – Шляпник вздохнул. – Дурак, который жил прошлым.  
– Дурак, не ценивший то, что имеет, – сказала Соня.  
– Дурак, зря проживший жизнь, – припечатал Невидимка.  
– Не надо так, – вступился Пацуан. – Он делал то, что считал правильным.  
Они говорили в прошедшем времени, словно Сасаки оказался на собственных поминках. Очень жалких поминках.  
– Думаю, мне пора, – сказал он сухо и встал из-за котацу. – Спасибо за гостеприимство, можете не провожать.  
– Ну вот, теперь он обиделся, – пробормотал Шляпник обвиняюще.  
– Пожалуйста, извините их! – спохватился Пацуан. – Они ничего такого не имели в виду, они не злые, просто сумасшедшие. Присядьте, попробуйте чай, не зря же я его делал.  
– А он любит, когда вокруг него пляшут, да? – прошептала Соня.  
– Тот ещё показушник, – согласился Невидимка.  
Теперь всё выглядело так, словно он вымогает внимание. Сасаки поджал губы: спорить с ними было бессмысленно и унизительно. Он сел, взял стакан с чаем, любезно пододвинутый Пацуаном, пригубил… и закашлялся.  
– Это же сакэ!  
– Сакэ? – удивился Невидимка. – А у меня просто чай.  
Пацуан улыбнулся.  
– Мне показалось, вам нужно было взбодриться, вот я и…  
– Пацуан, как ты мог?! – завопил Шляпник. – Ты прятал от меня сакэ, врал, что оно закончилось… Я больше никому не смогу довериться!..

Голова собаки на крыше вдруг громко залаяла. Сасаки вздрогнул от неожиданности, расплескав сакэ – он был уверен, что это муляж.  
– Они здесь, – сказала Соня.  
Сасаки непонимающе посмотрел в её сторону, но она уже снова притворялась спящей. Если спящие могут жевать сенбей, конечно.  
– Ну наконец-то, – ухмыльнулся Шляпник, – а то было скучно.  
Он достал из-под котацу две палки и швырнул одну Пацуану.  
– Давайте разомнёмся. Соня, не спать!  
Соня зевнула и вытащила из-под котацу сиреневый зонтик.  
Сасаки хотел спросить, что происходит, но потом услышал: хлопанье множества крыльев. Как будто огромная стая птиц _ворон_ разом взмыла в воздух.  
– Шевелись, – буркнул Невидимка. – Стратегическое отступление.  
– Найдите Гусеницу, – сказал Шляпник. Они с Пацуаном встали перед котацу с палками в руках. – Старик уже давно в маразме, но кое-что знать должен.  
– Разумеется, я никуда не уйду, – с достоинством ответил Сасаки. Он тоже пошарил под котацу и нашёл ещё одну палку. – Вороны преследуют меня, вы не должны решать мои проблемы.  
– Будешь должен, – бросила Соня, проходя мимо с зонтиком на одном плече и одеялом на другом.  
– Пошли, – настойчиво повторил Невидимка.  
Сасаки не успел ответить, потому что вороны напали.  
Они появились внезапно: только что небо над поляной было безоблачным, а теперь оно почернело от множества птиц. Сасаки невольно охнул. Их было больше, чем в парке, намного больше – на этот раз за ним пришли сотни ворон.  
– Бей их, ребята! – заорал Шляпник. – Они же нам всё засрут!  
Вороны бросились в атаку. Они пикировали с неба, оглушительно хлопая крыльями, выставив лапы, норовя вцепиться в лицо или клюнуть в голову. Сасаки едва успел пригнуться, когда Соня метким ударом сбила нацелившуюся на него пернатую тварь.  
– Не зевай, – она зевнула и снова бросилась в гущу боя.  
Шляпник и Пацуан размахивали палками, сшибая ворон на лету, безжалостно ломая им кости и крылья, Соня смерчем носилась по поляне, раскидывая бросающихся на неё огромных птиц, как мелких воробьёв. Собачья голова на крыше хватала зубами неосторожных ворон, подлетавших слишком близко. Чёрные перья падали на землю часто, как фантастический дождь.  
Две вороны накинулись на Сасаки одновременно, он перехватил палку обеими руками и сильным ударом сбил одну, вторая набросилась сзади, но он уклонился, и ворона взмыла вверх, несолоно хлебавши. Та птица, которую он подбил, извивалась и била крыльями по земле, безуспешно пытаясь взлететь. Слишком большая для вороны или даже ворона, с длинным лоснящимся телом, она больше походила на крысу, как с отвращением понял Сасаки. Он шагнул ближе, поднял палку и ударил ворону по голове, обрывая её мучения. Ворона вздрогнула, разинула клюв и замерла. Даже в этот момент она не каркала. Ни одна из множества птиц не каркала, не издавала ни единого звука. «Вороны здесь такие же ненормальные, как и всё остальное», подумал Сасаки.  
– Невидимка-кун! – крикнул Шляпник. – Ты заснул? Двигай отсюда и своего дурака не забудь.  
– Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Невидимка. – Пошли.  
Это он уже обращался к Сасаки. Тот с сомнением посмотрел на Шляпника, Пацуана и Соню.  
– И мы оставим их вот так?  
– Конечно. Они выигрывают нам время, нельзя тратить его зря.  
Сасаки поколебался, потом кивнул. Трусливое бегство ему претило, но он был не из тех, кто путает глупость с отвагой. Если кто-то рисковал собой ради его спасения, меньшее, что он мог сделать в благодарность – постараться выжить.  
– Спасибо! – крикнул он. – Не знаю, почему вы это делаете, но спасибо.  
Шляпник обернулся, цилиндр съехал ему на затылок, и Сасаки снова увидел его глаза – живые, полные весёлой злости.  
– Всё просто, мы это делаем, потому что мы – психи!  
Он широко улыбнулся, Пацуан и Соня тоже весело оскалились, Соня показала Сасаки большой палец. А потом все трое снова бросились в бой.

– Скорее! – крикнул Невидимка.  
Сасаки побежал через поляну, в сторону, противоположную той, откуда они пришли. Тропинки здесь не было – нигде не было, только заросли колючего кустарника.  
– Проклятье, как мы здесь пройдём?  
Сасаки молча взмахнул палкой, и несколько веток упали на землю, аккуратно и чисто срезанные. Невидимка присвистнул – в руках у Сасаки была не палка, а меч.  
– А ты не такой дурак, как казалось.  
Сасаки не ответил, продолжая срубать кусты, расчищая им дорогу в лес.  
Он с самого начала знал, что это меч, чувствовал его тяжесть, ощущал шероховатость рукояти под пальцами, сам того не понимая. Как будто в его сознании был блок, не позволяющий правильно воспринимать реальность. Сасаки приходилось слышать о механизмах защиты психики, когда травмирующая информация просто блокировалась мозгом. Наверное, у него был тот же случай.  
Они проломились сквозь подлесок, изорвав одежду, исцарапав лицо и руки – Сасаки судил по себе, но Невидимка ругался так, что можно было не сомневаться, ему тоже досталось.  
– Не задерживаемся, – приказал он между ругательствами, – бежим.  
Они бежали через лес, не разбирая дороги, наобум, хватаясь за ветки, пробираясь между деревьями, скатываясь по склонам и перебираясь через ручьи. Любое направление было верным, кроме движения назад – это Сасаки тоже знал с самого начала. Как много ему ещё предстояло осознать или вспомнить? Не была ли его амнезия результатом защитного механизма? Сколько же боли крылось в его прошлом?  
– Ты ведь не мой внутренний голос, – сказал Сасаки Невидимке, когда они остановились на короткий привал.  
– Ого, ты изменил своё мнение. Интересно, почему?  
– Ты слишком эмоциональный, невоспитанный и ограниченный.  
Невидимка лишился дара речи. Сасаки отчётливо представил, как он стоит, приоткрыв рот от возмущения, и в его глазах постепенно закипает злость.  
– Ну ты и урод, – мрачно сказал Невидимка. – Меня в Мейфу должны взять без вопросов за то, что вожусь с тобой.  
«Кто ты? – думал Сасаки. – Почему помогаешь мне? Мы были друзьями в прошлом? Врагами? Кем-то б **о** льшим? Какого цвета у тебя глаза?»  
Ничего из этого Сасаки не спросил, потому что был уверен: рано или поздно он всё вспомнит сам.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Гарда была овальная с выемками по бокам, кожаная оплётка рукояти приятно ласкала ладонь. Сасаки нашёл у себя на поясе две широкие петли и вдел в них ножны. Ощущение знакомой тяжести на поясе окончательно подтвердило то, о чём он и так уже догадался – этот меч принадлежал ему.   
Его меч, и его монокль, и его пистолет. Каким образом они оказались здесь, у посторонних людей, которых он сегодня встретил впервые? Сасаки решил не ломать голову зря. С ним происходило так много странных вещей, одной больше или меньше – не имело значения.  
Они уже не бежали, а шли через лес, который, кажется, и не думал кончаться. Вороны их не преследовали – наверное, Безумное Трио задало им хорошую трёпку. Впрочем, Сасаки понимал, что это временная передышка, что вороны найдут его рано или поздно.  
– Я тут вспомнил, – сказал он в спину шедшему впереди Невидимке. – Содо предупреждал, чтобы мы не сходили с тропы, если не хотим попасть в лапы тиграм.   
– Ты видишь здесь тропу?  
– Не вижу.  
– Значит, всё в порядке. Раз нет тропы, то и сойти с неё нельзя.   
– Хм.  
В его словах была своя логика, безумная, как и всё в этом мире.  
Сасаки ускорил шаг и пошёл рядом с Невидимкой.  
– Мы идём к старику-Гусенице?  
– Ага.  
– Кто он?  
Невидимка криво усмехнулся:  
– Ещё один псих.  
Сасаки по-прежнему не видел его, зато легко мог представить его реакции, движения, улыбку. Это было не воображение, а воспоминания о том, как Невидимка, реагировал, двигался и улыбался в прошлом. Удивительно, если подумать – раз они не были друзьями, почему Сасаки так хорошо его изучил? Очередная тайна из великого множества тайн.  
– Гусеница может чем-то мне помочь?  
– Как повезёт. Старик знает многое, но он в маразме большую часть времени. Он может ответить на твои вопросы, если захочет. И если его мозги ещё не совсем спеклись.  
– Не слишком вдохновляет…  
Мёртвую тишину леса пронзила звонкая трель. Красивая мелодия, всего несколько тактов.  
– Что это?  
– Сигнал смс, – медленно сказал Сасаки. – Кто-то прислал мне сообщение.  
Он достал телефон из внутреннего кармана. Разве аккумулятор не сел? Разве кто-то здесь мог знать его номер? Сасаки нервно облизнул губы и открыл телефон.  
Экран по-прежнему был мёртвым и чёрным, только по центру мигал жёлтый конвертик. Сасаки занёс палец над кнопкой приёма – непонятно, почему, но он сильно нервничал.  
– Не тяни, – потребовал Невидимка.  
Сасаки глубоко вдохнул и нажал кнопку.  
Сообщение состояло из непонятных символов с вопросительным знаком на конце. Сасаки посмотрел на имя отправителя, но оно оказалось просто бессмысленным набором латинских букв.  
– Должно быть, ошибка связи, – сказал Сасаки со смесью разочарования и облегчения. – Неудивительно – я не видел ни одной вышки по пути.  
– Это плохо, – буркнул Невидимка, и Сасаки увидел – вспомнил – каким холодным и острым стал его взгляд. – Слишком быстро, чтоб тебя.  
– В чём дело?  
– Мы опаздываем, вот в чём, – он нетерпеливо махнул рукой. – Давай, нужно поспешить.  
– Куда? – спросил Сасаки, хотя и так знал ответ.  
– Вперёд, – коротко сказал Невидимка. 

Сасаки никогда раньше не бывал в лесу, но даже он понимал, что в таком месте нужно быть очень внимательным, чтобы не заблудиться – ориентироваться по солнцу и мху на деревьях. Невидимка шёл наобум, даже не придерживаясь одного направления. Сасаки всерьёз опасался, что они заблудились и бродят кругами – здесь можно было плутать неделями. Но – то ли Невидимка знал, что делает, то ли им просто повезло – понадобилось меньше часа быстрой ходьбы, чтобы выйти из леса.  
Это произошло внезапно: только что они пробирались между деревьев, таких раскидистых, что сквозь их кроны не проникал солнечный свет, и вот они уже стоят на открытом пространстве.   
Сасаки прикрыл глаза рукой, таким резким был переход от лесного сумрака к яркому солнечному дню. Когда же он привык и проморгался, то увидел, что перед ними лежит яркое – даже чересчур яркое, словно траву подкрашивали – зелёное поле, а за ним находится замок. Если судить по размерам, это был, скорее, богатый загородный дом, но башенки с острыми шпилями, флаги, зубцы на стенах и – подумать только! – крепостной ров вызывали ассоциации с замком.   
– Там живёт Гусеница? – спросил Сасаки, указывая на замок.  
– Насмешил. Нет, конечно.  
Невидимка пошёл вдоль опушки, вглядываясь в заросли кустарника.  
– Эй, старик! Покажись, нам нужна помощь.  
– Потише! – отозвался сварливый голос. – Разорался тут. У меня от тебя башка трещит.  
Голос доносился из зарослей кустарника, и Сасаки решил подойти поближе.  
– Поосторожнее со своими ножищами, дылда! – крикнули снизу.  
Сасаки опустил взгляд… и только железная выдержка помогла ему сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
Старик Гусеница оказался гусеницей.   
Сасаки почему-то был уверен, что, несмотря на имя, тот будет выглядеть как человек, но ошибся. Старик был самым обычным насекомым – крупным, размером с детскую руку, но не более того. Он восседал на огромном грибе ядовито сиреневого цвета и дымил чем-то вроде сигареты. Присмотревшись, Сасаки увидел, что это лист табака, из которого Гусеница сделал самокрутку.  
– Похмелье? – спросил Невидимка. – Завязывал бы ты с выпивкой. Годы уже не те.  
– Заткнись! Что ты знаешь о жизни стариков? Стоило выйти на пенсию, как жена собрала вещи и переехала в Западный лес к матери, дочка путешествует по свету, только иногда присылает открытки, а у меня в гостях бывают разве что идиоты, вроде вас. Все забыли про старика. И где мой стакан древесного сока? Кто мне его подаст, когда я буду при смерти?  
– Ты ещё всех нас переживёшь.  
– Но ведь ваша дочь присылает открытки, – сказал Сасаки, – значит, она помнит о вас.  
Он хотел подбодрить Гусеницу, но тот только ещё больше разозлился.  
– Конечно, помнит! Ты за кого принимаешь мою девочку? Она хорошая дочь.  
– Ладно-ладно, – вмешался Невидимка, – мы сюда не за этим пришли. У нас к тебе дело.  
Гусеница скрестил верхние конечности на груди.  
– А плата?  
– Какая ещё плата?! Ты в своём уме, старик?  
– Тебе легко рассуждать. Хоть бы кто заглянул просто так, посидеть с бутылочкой, вспомнить прежние деньки – нет, всем что-то нужно от старика, – он выдохнул клубы густого дыма и ворчливо спросил: – Ну ладно, что у вас там за дело?  
– Я хочу задать несколько вопросов, – волнуясь, сказал Сасаки.  
– Вопросы? Валяй, если они не слишком глупые.  
– Где я нахожусь?   
– Нигде. Следующий вопрос.  
Сасаки моргнул. Похоже, Невидимка не врал, говоря, что Гусеница в маразме.  
– Тогда… почему все здесь мне помогают?  
– Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы они тебе помогли.  
– Я не… – Сасаки вспомнил про Невидимку и поспешил уточнить: – Я не просил о помощи.  
– Тем хуже для тебя. Дальше.  
Сасаки поправил монокль и напомнил себе, что злиться на насекомое ниже его достоинства.  
– Женщина с младенцем – девочкой. Кто они?  
– Тебе ещё рано это знать, – Гусеница зевнул, не скрываясь. – Будут вопросы поинтереснее?   
У Сасаки было море вопросов, один интереснее другого.  
– Вороны, – сказал он. – Что они такое?  
– Мерзкие птицы. Крысы с крыльями: только и умеют, что жрать и каркать.  
– Они не каркают, – сказал Сасаки. Снова вспомнилось: тысячи одинаковых чёрных птиц, которые просто _ждут_ смотрят глазами-бусинками, как будто могут увидеть его, где бы он ни находился.  
– А, – протянул Гусеница, – ты про этих. Значит, они уже добрались до тебя?  
Вместо Сасаки ответил Невидимка:  
– Дважды.   
– Плохо дело, – Гусеница поцокал языком. – Ох и невезучий же ты, дылда.   
Сасаки зябко передёрнул плечами – похоже, его худшие подозрения оправдывались.   
Гусеница выдохнул дым.  
– Тебе не нужно знать о воронах, просто не дай им догнать тебя. После них не остаётся ничего, совсем ничего – пустота.  
Сасаки ждал продолжения, но Гусеница снова сунул самокрутку в рот и сказал:  
– Можешь задать ещё один вопрос. Только один.  
Сасаки задумался. Выбрать всего один вопрос из множества, занимавших его ум, не представлялось возможным. О чём же спросить? О том, как он сюда попал или куда идти дальше? Что ждёт его в конце этого странного пути? Нужно было выбрать самое важное.  
– Последний вопрос, – медленно сказал Сасаки: – почему я не могу его видеть?  
Он указал туда, откуда в последний раз слышал голос Невидимки, хотя и не был уверен, что тот всё ещё остаётся на этом месте.   
Гусеница вытаращился на него.  
– А ты не видишь его? Серьёзно? – он вдруг расхохотался, выронил свою самокрутку, закашлялся, но продолжил смеяться.  
– Может, хватит? – недовольно буркнул Невидимка.  
– Ох, не видишь только его, да? Надо же, как всё далеко зашло.  
Сасаки не привык, чтобы над ним смеялись. И не собирался спускать насмешки никому, даже пожилым гусеницам.  
– Вы собираетесь отвечать? – спросил он сухо. – Это ведь ваша работа, насколько я понимаю.  
Гусеница утёр выступившие на глазах слёзы.  
– Нет-нет, на этот вопрос тебе придётся ответить самому. Так и быть, можешь спросить что-нибудь ещё. За счёт заведения.  
– Ладно, – на этот раз Сасаки решил спросить не о самом важном, а о самом актуальном. – Мне пришлось съесть пончик и уменьшиться, чтобы попасть сюда, но я не намерен оставаться здесь вечно. Как мне вернуть свой прежний рост, когда понадобится?  
Этот вопрос почему-то вывел Гусеницу из себя.  
– А тебе, значит, не нравится быть маленьким? Почему? Ты слишком элитен для этого, засранец? Посмотри на меня, во мне пять дюймов, пять проклятых дюймов, и я не жалуюсь, а ты, дылда, хочешь стать ещё выше?  
Сасаки слегка опешил от такой бурной реакции.  
– Но это ведь мой настоящий рост…  
– Ты ещё и хвастаешься? С меня хватит, – Гусеница вдруг вытащил из-под гриба пистолет, размером с него самого и направил на Сасаки. – Уголок вопросов и ответов закрывается, покиньте территорию. Считаю до трёх…  
– Ложись! – крикнул Невидимка.  
– Раз, – сказал Гусеница.  
Сасаки бросился на землю, не раздумывая, и, возможно, это спасло ему жизнь. Громыхнул выстрел, пуля свистнула над головой.  
– Чёртов старик, ты окончательно спятил! – заорал Невидимка. – Хотя бы до трёх считать научись, маразматик!  
Ответом ему была тишина: Гусеницы уже и след простыл, только пистолет валялся на земле рядом с грибом.  
– А ну вернись, старый идиот! Ты не ответил на вопрос!  
– Ничего страшного, я всё равно не понимаю его ответы.  
Сасаки подобрал пистолет, повертел в руках. Это был тот же пистолет, из которого он стрелял в парке развлечений – из которого он стрелял на тренировках и в бою множество раз – его пистолет. Наконец-то он вернулся к хозяину.  
Сасаки собирался засунуть пистолет за пояс, когда вдруг заметил кобуру у себя на бедре. Кажется, её не было раньше, но он не стал бы ручаться. Сасаки застегнул кобуру, оправил полу мундира – да, именно мундира, сейчас он в этом не сомневался – и увидел, что на рукавах и отворотах появилась золотая окантовка. Не нужно было смотреть в зеркало, чтобы выяснить, как теперь выглядит его одежда, он и так это знал. Сасаки испытал приятное чувство удовлетворения, какое бывает, когда находишь недостающую деталь паззла.  
– Похож на себя прежнего, – мрачно сказал Невидимка. – Не то чтобы это был комплимент.   
Сасаки представил, как он стоит, расставив ноги, сунув руки в карманы, и неодобрительно смотрит из-под длинной чёлки. Не хватало только сигареты во рту.  
– Ты ведь заядлый курильщик, но сейчас не куришь.  
– А ты видел хотя бы один табачный ларёк по пути?  
Сасаки усмехнулся.  
– В таком случае, предлагаю пойти в замок. Может быть, у них есть сигареты.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

– Кто живёт в замке? Правитель страны?  
Невидимка презрительно хмыкнул.  
– Нет. Правитель этой страны не живёт в замках.   
– Чем же он занимается?  
– Бродит по свету, влипает в неприятности. Он просто идиот.  
Сасаки приподнял брови, но почти не удивился: необычному миру полагался необычный правитель.  
– Тогда кому же принадлежит замок?  
– Глупому Королю. Никто не принимает его всерьёз.  
Чем ближе они подходили, тем более странным казался замок. Он был сложен из белых прямоугольных плит, украшенных чёрным орнаментом. Квадратные башни, треугольные крыши, ни одной арки – сплошь прямые углы.  
– Какое необычное архитектурное решение.  
– Ага. Мы зовём его Карточным домиком.  
Узор на плитах оказался фигурами: ромбами, сердцами, пиками. Сасаки снял монокль, протёр его платком и снова вставил в глаз: определённо это были символы карточной масти.   
Мост оказался поднят. Сасаки заглянул в наполненный водой ров, потом посмотрел наверх, но увидел только чёрные провалы квадратных бойниц и чёрно-белые флаги на шпилях. Было безветренно, и флаги повисли, не позволяя разглядеть изображённые на них гербы.  
Сасаки приставил ладони рупором ко рту и крикнул:  
– Алло! Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
– Что надо? – отозвался голос, грубый и хамоватый, как у любого стражника в любом из миров.   
– Я посол соседнего королевства, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Сасаки. – Прошу аудиенции у Его Величества.  
– Ничего не знаю, – после паузы отозвался стражник. – Проваливайте подобру-поздорову.  
Как типично.   
– Что происходит? – требовательно спросили сверху.   
Задрав голову, Сасаки увидел человека, перегнувшегося через крепостную стену. Против света его лицо было не разглядеть.  
– Ваше Величество, этот человек хочет вас видеть! – отрапортовал стражник.  
– Нижайше прошу аудиенции, – поправил его Сасаки.  
– Превосходно! – воскликнул человек. – Гости это так волнующе! Скорее впустите его!  
– Слушаюсь!  
Раздался оглушительный скрежет, мост дрогнул и начал опускаться.  
– Не нравится мне это, – сказал Невидимка. – Давай уйдём пока не поздно.   
– Уже поздно, – Сасаки повернулся к нему. – И зачем нам уходить? Возможно, в замке мы узнаем что-то полезное. Даже если нет – не стоит бродить по местности без разрешения Короля.   
– Не в том дело. Он дурак, но дурак опасный, а я не смогу тебе ничем помочь, и никто не сможет. Ты будешь сам по себе.  
Сасаки почувствовал, что улыбается.  
– А, так ты беспокоишься обо мне...  
Имя готово было сорваться с губ, долю мгновения казалось, что сейчас оно выкатится изо рта, как шар для боулинга. Но чуда не произошло – Сасаки по-прежнему не помнил, как зовут Невидимку. Возникла неловкая пауза, и он поспешил её заполнить:   
– Мило с твоей стороны.  
– Пошёл ты.  
– Ты удручающе плохо воспитан.  
– Просто заткнись.  
Мост опустился, обдав их градом мельчайших комочков земли. Ворота замка распахнулись.   
– Ну что, – негромко сказал Сасаки, – пошли?  
Невидимка не ответил.

Пока они шли по мосту, стражники с длинными копьями в руках выстроились в две шеренги. Все они были облачены в одинаковые квадратные латы, белые с чёрными ромбами по углам, и квадратные же шлемы, полностью скрывающие лицо. Из-за этого они казались похожими друг на друга, словно их собирали на одном конвейере.  
Сасаки прошёл через строй и оказался во внутреннем дворе. Здесь ждал Король.  
– Проходите-проходите! – воскликнул он радушно.  
Сасаки поклонился, успев быстро посмотреть по сторонам. Двор был квадратным, как и всё здесь, из него вели три двери, не считая замковых ворот. Каждую дверь украшал огромный символ: бубны, трефы, черви – если бы он оглянулся, то наверняка увидел бы пику на внутренней стороне ворот. Кто бы ни занимался дизайном зама, он, по крайней мере, был человеком последовательным.  
– Ах, оставьте эти церемонии! – воскликнул Король. – Я слишком рад вас видеть.  
Он был одет в длинное тёмное одеяние, на удивление, без карточной символики. Приличия не позволяли открыто разглядывать монаршею особу – Сасаки заметил только, что он светловолос и довольно молод.   
– Итак, – Король потёр руки, – вы просили аудиенции?  
– Именно, – Сасаки снова поклонился. – Я посол Яблочной страны. Мой король, Самсунг Эрикссон, выражает вам своё почтение и надеется на дружбу и союзничество между нашими странами.  
Король потёр подбородок.  
– Яблочная страна, никогда не слышал о такой.  
– Это молодое государство, и мы пока не можем похвастать большой территорией.  
– Понятно, понятно. Я уверен, что у короля Эрикссона большое будущее. Несомненно, мы подружимся.  
– Ваше Величество очень…  
Король вдруг ухватил Сасаки под руку.   
– Не хотите прогуляться со мной?  
– Почту за честь, – начал было Сасаки, но Король уже резво потащил его через двор.   
Стражники распахнули перед ними бубновую дверь, за ней обнаружился зимний сад.  
– С тех пор как я построил этот замок, здесь ни разу не было гостей – рассказывал Король, – Ужасно скучное место.  
Теперь, когда они шли рядом, Сасаки мог незаметно рассмотреть его. Лицо у Короля было серое, совершенно незапоминающееся, а голова оказалась обмотана бинтами.  
– Вы ранены, Ваше Величество?  
– Это всё зубы. Совсем замучили. Но скажите лучше, вам нравится сад?  
Сасаки промычал что-то неопределённое.  
Зимний сад представлял собой скопище сухих деревьев, чьи искривлённые перекрученные стволы приняли странные, причудливые позы. Больше всего они походили на людей, замерших в ужасе с воздетыми к небу руками. Вытянутые дупла и трещины в коре напоминали лица, искажённые криком.  
– Оригинально, – сказал наконец Сасаки.  
– Рад, что вы оценили.  
Из сада они попали в картинную галерею. Все многочисленные картины были портретами Короля, изображавшими его то верхом на коне, то среди раболепствующей толпы, то в величественной позе на троне.  
– Великолепно, – сказал Сасаки, разглядывая портрет, на котором Король в свободном одеянии, расшитом золотыми бабочками, с одухотворённым видом курил длинную трубку. – Удивительное сходство.  
Король расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему вы стали послом, – заявил он, подталкивая Сасаки к другой картине, на которой он в серебряных доспехах вёл в бой войска: – Вы умеете общаться с людьми, не то что мои придворные. Они были такие скучные, я их всех казнил. Зачем нужны придворные, которые не могут развлечь одного короля?  
– Вы не только наказали недостойных слуг, но и сократили расходы бюджета за счёт их зарплаты. Мудрое решение.  
Король растерянно заморгал было, но, услышав комплимент, снова пришёл в благостное состояние духа.   
Сасаки давно уже понял свою ошибку. «Опасный дурак», сказал про Короля Невидимка и оказался прав – не стоило приходить сюда. Сасаки разговаривал с Королём осторожно, как с опасным сумасшедшим, что было недалеко от истины, одновременно пытаясь придумать благовидный предлог, чтобы поскорее покинуть дворец.   
Пока что это не представлялось возможным: Король вцепился в его локоть мёртвой хваткой и таскал из одного помещения в другое.  
– А здесь у нас поле для крикета, – объявил он с ноткой хвастовства, – не желаете сыграть со мной?  
Сасаки обвёл взглядом зеленую разлинованную мелом лужайку, напоминающую миниатюрное поле для гольфа.  
– Боюсь, что не знаю правил.  
– О, они очень просты: нужно ударом клюшки загнать мяч в лунку, – Король взмахнул невидимой клюшкой – вот так.   
Значит, ассоциации Сасаки были верными.  
– В моей стране это называется «гольф», ваше Величество. Это игра для элиты и я в ней довольно хорош. Если желаете, могу сыграть с вами.  
Энтузиазм Короля угас.  
– Не стоит, я ведь всё равно выиграю, это нехорошо по отношению к гостю. Лучше пойдёмте в столовую. Вы ведь не против отобедать со мной?  
– Большая честь для меня, – кисло сказал Сасаки.  
Король просиял и, снова ухватив его под руку, потащил за собой.   
Сасаки незаметно оглянулся, но если Невидимка и был здесь, то не захотел выдавать своё присутствие.

Длинный стол, за которым свободно разместились бы полсотни человек, сервированный на двоих, выглядел угнетающе.  
Король сел во главе стола, а Сасаки пришлось пройти через всю комнату, чтобы сесть напротив. Здесь его дожидались тарелка с подтарельником, серебряные столовые приборы и салфетка в серебряном же кольце. Идеально – Сасаки не смог бы придраться к сервировке при всём желании.   
Он встряхнул салфетку, накрахмаленную, с вышитыми по краям чёрными бубнами, и расправил на коленях.  
– Вы любите карты, Ваше Величество?  
– О, вы заметили! – Король обрадовался так, словно это можно было не заметить. – Вам нравится?  
Сасаки кашлянул.  
– В моей стране карточные масти чёрно-красные.  
Улыбка Короля слегка увяла.  
– Да-да, сначала так и было, но красно-чёрный узор получился слишком кричащим, я распорядился всё перекрасить.  
– Так действительно лучше, – согласился Сасаки, и Король снова заулыбался.  
Он хлопнул в ладоши, и боковые двери отворились. Интересно было посмотреть на здешних слуг, но накрывать на стол явились стражники. Бряцая доспехами и двигаясь неуклюже, как сломанные роботы, они расставили перед Сасаки несколько больших блюд, накрытых серебряными крышками. Королю же просто подали кубок с вином.  
– Вы не будете обедать, Ваше Величество?  
Тот указал на свою забинтованную щёку.  
– Зубы, знаете ли. Но вы не стесняйтесь, приступайте.  
Сасаки взял вилку и вдруг понял, что не голоден. С тех пор как он оказался в этом мире, прошло несколько часов, он бегал, сражался, бродил под солнцем – его организм потратил немало энергии. Но есть не хотелось, как и пить. Сасаки с некоторым удивлением понял, что усталости тоже не чувствует.  
– В чём дело? Моё угощение вам не по вкусу? – тон Короля был прохладным, совсем непохожим на его прежние восторженные речи.   
– Я… предвкушаю, – Сасаки снял крышку с ближайшего блюда.  
– Это наш особый рецепт, – сообщил Король с неприятным ликованием, – называется «Голова преступника».  
Сасаки медленно поставил крышку на стол, не видя ничего, кроме блюда перед собой.  
На тарелке лежала голова гориллы. Отрубленная голова. Не запечённая, не зажаренная, не с гарниром – просто отрезанная голова животного. И не просто животного. Сасаки мог поклясться, что это – та самая горилла, которую он хотел догнать, чтобы спросить дорогу, та горилла, которую так уважал Невидимка, та горилла, которая спешила на свидание с неведомой Отаэ-сан.   
– Не нравится? – в голосе Короля не осталось и следа заискивающе-радостных ноток, он стал холодным и презрительным. – Попробуйте другие блюда.  
Каким-то чудом сохраняя хладнокровие, Сасаки послушно снял следующую крышку и вздрогнул. Крышка вывалилась из онемевших пальцев, прокатилась по столу и с лязгом упала на пол – Сасаки не услышал.  
На блюде лежала голова Содо, и можно было не сомневаться – это не муляж. Кто-то издевательски натянул ему на глаза маску для сна, и он выглядел умиротворённым, если не обращать внимания на запёкшуюся вокруг обрубка шеи кровь.  
– И это блюдо тоже называется «Голова предателя», – глумливо объявил Король. – Наши повара не слишком оригинальны.  
Стол вдруг встал дыбом, пол заходил ходуном, Сасаки не удержался на ногах и упал на колени, а зал вертелся вокруг всё быстрее и быстрее, закручиваясь вихрем, словно он оказался в центре урагана. От чёрно-белого мельтешения у Сасаки закружилась голова, и он зажмурился, отчаянно цепляясь за раскачивающийся пол.  
Тряска была такая, словно он катался на взбесившейся карусели. «Ерунда, – подумал Сасаки. – До Чёртовой горки им далеко». Во рту стало кисло, в горле застрял комок: казалось, ещё немного и его стошнит, но качка прекратилась так же внезапно, как началась. Сасаки открыл глаза.

Он оказался в тронном зале. Пол и стены здесь были сложены из угольно-чёрных плит, только трон на небольшом возвышении у дальней стены был серебряным. Король восседал на нём, закинув ногу за ногу. Он больше не пытался изображать веселье и радушие, серое лицо приобрело надменный глумливый вид – в сочетании с забинтованной щекой это выглядело комично, но Сасаки было не до смеха.  
По бокам от трона стояли двое: высокие в одинаковых тёмных плащах – их лица скрывали маски с клювами. Вороны, они добрались сюда раньше Сасаки.  
Вспомнились слова Гусеницы: «После них не остаётся ничего».  
– Ну как тебе? – визгливый голос Короля эхом отражался от чёрных стен. – Ты явился, чтобы отобрать мою корону, а я отберу твою жизнь, самозванец! Твоя голова станет украшением моей коллекции.  
Король взмахнул рукой, и Сасаки увидел… это.  
На стенах висели головы – каждая на отдельной подставке, как охотничий трофей. Не только Горилла и Содо – здесь были все. Безумное Трио в полном составе: очки Пацуана разбились, изо рта Сони стекала ниточка слюны, как будто она всё ещё притворялась спящей, цилиндр Шляпника опасно накренился, грозя упасть в любой момент. Даже голова их огромной собаки была здесь: глаза остекленели, на разинутой пасти запеклась кровь. Рядом с ней голова старика-Гусеницы казалась до нелепого маленькой.  
Сасаки встал, машинально отряхнул брюки и пошёл вдоль стен на негнущихся ногах. Здесь было множество голов самых разных существ, большинство которых он не знал, или же не помнил, но некоторые казались знакомыми. Например, круглолицый мальчишка – в смерти он выглядел так же глупо, как и при жизни. Сасаки отвернулся от безжизненного взгляда широко распахнутых глаз и пошёл дальше вдоль вереницы жутких трофеев. Он шёл до тех пор пока не увидел её.  
Янтарные глаза остались сощуренными, уголки пасти приподнялись – кошки не умеют улыбаться, но она улыбалась. «Удачи, Исабуро».   
Сасаки судорожно вцепился в ткань мундира на груди, стиснул пальцы, впиваясь сквозь одежду в кожу, как будто хотел выцарапать собственное сердце. Это было больно. Он встретил её сегодня впервые в жизни, почему же так больно потерять её?   
_снова_  
– Вы убили её, – сказал Сасаки сквозь зубы. Вслед за болью пришла ярость. – Вы убили всех моих друзей.  
 _снова_  
– Разве? – отозвался тот ворон, что стоял слева от трона. – Это ты убил их, Сасаки Исабуро.  
 _снова_  
– Они пошли за тобой, – подхватил ворон, стоявший справа, – и потому погибли.  
Их слова вонзались в кожу тонкими иголками, остро кололи под сердцем – комариные укусы по сравнению с той болью, которую испытывал Сасаки.   
– Ты не думал об их судьбе, только о своих желаниях.  
– За твой грех расплатились другие.  
Король смотрел то на одного, то на другого, глупо хлопая глазами. Но стоило воронам замолчать, как он пришёл в себя: принял величественную позу, словно на одном из своих нелепых портретов, и приказал:   
– Отрубить ему голову!  
Вороны бросились в атаку.   
Они неслись параллельно полу, плащи развевались за спинами, как огромные крылья, и они были быстрыми, очень быстрыми. И очень самоуверенными. Они думали, что причинили Сасаки достаточно боли, чтобы лишить его сил, но они ошиблись.   
Та боль, что он испытал, увидев головы на стенах, едва не убила его, но она же и спасла. Даже после потери памяти у него была надежда, и цель, и новые друзья. Теперь у него не осталось ничего – кроме боли. Боль вытеснила эмоции, уничтожила слабости и сомнения, заменила собой весь мир. Боль застилала глаза, гнала кровь по жилам – боль требовала мести. Сасаки забыл о любви, о горе, о том, как придумывал ей имя, он просто хотел отомстить. Пистолет сам прыгнул в руку, палец сам нажал на спусковой крючок, выстрел отдался от стен гулким эхом. Месть всё упрощала.  
Он стрелял, придерживая запястье левой рукой для упора, клал выстрелы методично и точно, как на стрельбище: голова, живот, сердце. И с каждым выстрелом боль самую малость, но стихала.   
Вороны дергались, словно их било током, перья и клочки ткани летели во все стороны. Они действительно думали, что справятся с ним? Сасаки был лучшим стрелком страны, лучшим во всём, за что брался, он был монстром Трёх Небес. И он мог бы стрелять так вечность, но пистолет вдруг издал сухой кашляющий звук, курок щёлкнул впустую: патроны закончились.  
Сасаки поймал себя на том, что удивлён, он действительно ожидал, что патроны будут бесконечными, как тогда, в парке развлечений. Наверное, эта магия закончилась со смертью Содо. Он вложил бесполезный пистолет в кобуру и направился к трону широкими шагами.  
– Не подходи! – взвизгнул Король. – Не смей!  
Сасаки задержался возле трупов воронов. Их одежда разорвалась в клочья, и стало видно, что это просто мишени из тира, изрешечённые пулями. Сасаки отвернулся, презрительно поджав губы, и подошёл к Королю. Тот скрючился на троне, жалкий, дрожащий от ужаса – куда только подевалась его самоуверенность.  
– Стой! – голос Короля сорвался на визг. – Ты не посмеешь, ты хоть знаешь...  
Кулак Сасаки с хрустом впечатался ему в переносицу. Это было совершенно неэлитно, но он предпочитал замарать руки, а не меч. Глаза Короля закатились, он хрюкнул и обмяк на своём троне, потеряв сознание. Упасть ему не давали тонкие прозрачные нити, прикреплённые к темени, плечам, рукам. Они уходили вверх, к высокому потолку и терялись в тенях. Всё правильно: Король был всего лишь марионеткой, а за любой марионеткой стоит кукольник.  
– Не делай глупостей, – сказал Невидимка.  
Сасаки вздрогнул и обернулся. Он был уверен, что Невидимки здесь нет, что он остался в обеденном зале, или отстал ещё раньше в замке. Получается, он видел… всё?  
Это отрезвляло лучше, чем удар по лицу.  
– Ты… – Сасаки обвёл взглядом головы на стенах. – Прости, это из-за меня.  
– Нет, – отрезал Невидимка. – Они знали, чем рискуют, и всё равно согласились, они сделали свою работу. Теперь, если хочешь отблагодарить их – сделай свою.  
Сасаки пожалел, что не может увидеть его сейчас. Воображение не помогало, ведь Невидимка до сих пор никогда не говорил с ним так спокойно и серьёзно.  
– Моя работа? Ты хочешь сказать…  
– Я хочу сказать, что ты здесь не ради мести. Месть ничего не исправит, месть только погубит ещё больше людей.  
 _снова_  
Сасаки с шумом втянул воздух в лёгкие. Обвинения воронов его не задевали, но слышать это от Невидимки – совсем другое дело.  
– Я понял, – сказал он, криво усмехаясь, – ты не мой внутренний голос. Ты моя совесть.  
Невидимка не принял шутку.  
– Если ты собираешься мстить, – сказал он сухо, – я и шага рядом с тобой больше не сделаю.   
Сасаки сглотнул, не зная, что ответить.  
– Но если, – тон Невидимки смягчился, – если ты собираешься разнести здесь всё к чертям, потому что такая херня не должна существовать даже в нашем сумасшедшем мире, то – я с тобой.  
И Сасаки вдруг вспомнил, как он улыбался – скалил зубы словно задиристый молодой волк. _попробуй, дрянная роза_ Губы сами собой раздвинулись в таком же волчьем оскале.  
– Ты как всегда сквернословишь не к месту, но сегодня я с тобой соглашусь.   
Сасаки чувствовал, как его заполняет свирепая злость, как она вытесняет боль из сердца и разгоняет тьму перед глазами. Он взмахнул мечом, одним ударом рассекая нити, удерживавшие Короля на троне.   
– Давай разнесём здесь всё к чертям.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

На первом этаже были только стражники. Они отважно бросались на Сасаки и разлетались под ударами меча с сухим бумажным шелестом. Кучка бумаги и одна глупая кукла – вот и весь королевский замок – карточный домик, лучше не скажешь, Сасаки мог бы разнести здесь всё одним щелчком пальцев.  
На втором этаже было пусто. Ни души, только бесконечные гулкие коридоры с бесконечными рядами дверей. Сасаки распахивал каждую, только чтобы обнаружить очередную пустую комнату.  
Они кружили по этому лабиринту минут десять, когда Невидимка вдруг сказал:  
– Здесь.  
Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: он прав – это здесь. Коридор заканчивался тупиком, в его дальнем конце была единственная дверь, и за этой дверью, Сасаки мог поклясться, пряталось… что-то. Что-то настоящее, сильное и злое.  
Он приблизился, напрягая слух, но не услышал ни звука. Не удивительно, зло и должно быть молчаливым.  
Сасаки переложил меч в левую руку и собрался открыть дверь. Пора было покончить с этим.  
– Подожди!  
В голосе Невидимки звучали непривычные тревожные нотки.  
– В чём дело? – раздраженно спросил Сасаки. – Собираешься отговаривать меня?  
Невидимка качнул головой. Сасаки мог бы увидеть его, если бы захотел, но единственное, чего он сейчас хотел – войти в проклятую дверь и покончить с этим. Со всем этим.  
– То, что там за дверью, сильнее тебя, – сказал Невидимка. – Намного сильнее.  
– Спасибо за заботу, я справлюсь.  
Сасаки взялся за дверную ручку, и пальцы тут же закололо мелкими иголками, словно она была под слабым напряжением.  
Невидимка схватил его за плечо. Сасаки не почувствовал его прикосновения, хотя мог бы при желании. При желании он мог бы вспомнить его имя и цвет его глаз, но это больше не имело значения. Невидимка не был внутренним голосом или воображаемым другом, он был всего лишь воспоминанием, мечтой, запертой в самом дальнем уголке сознания – мечтой, от которой давно следовало отказаться.  
– Не потеряй себя, – сказал Невидимка. – Что бы ни случилось, помни о людях, которым ты дорог. Их мало, но они есть. Ради тех, кто тебя любит, обещай, что вернёшься.  
Сасаки дёрнул плечом, сбрасывая его руку, но Невидимка продолжал смотреть внимательно и испытующе.  
– Я вернусь, – пообещал Сасаки. – Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы умереть.  
Он не лгал – не лгал Невидимке. Ложь себе… была не в счёт.

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, Невидимка остался снаружи. Он не мог войти сюда, никто не мог – кроме Сасаки. Это было его место, его работа, и он собирался закончить её, так или иначе.  
– Так или иначе, – пробормотал Сасаки, прижимаясь спиной к двери. – Сказать легче, чем сделать.  
Комната была полна ворон.  
Несколько десятков птиц беспорядочно металось в замкнутом пространстве. Они сталкивались друг с другом, бились о потолок и стены и падали на пол оглушённые. Пол устилали подёргивающиеся тела, в воздухе кружились длинные перья. Обезумевшие от ужаса, попавшие в ловушку вороны бросались друг на друга, безжалостно били своих товарок крыльями и клювами. Но, даже погибая, они не издавали ни звука. Пожалуй, это было самое жуткое из всего, что Сасаки видел до сих пор. Так мог бы выглядеть птичий ад.  
Он вытащил из-за пояса меч вместе с ножнами, но двигаться с места не спешил. Вороны не пытались атаковать его, словно не замечали, но даже так пытаться пересечь комнату было всё равно что добровольно шагнуть под дождь из длинных клювов и крепких когтей.  
Сасаки всё ещё колебался, когда вдруг услышал это.  
Сквозь заполошное хлопанье крыльев доносился тихий тоненький жалобный плач. Плакал ребёнок.  
Дыхание перехватило, сердце сжало ледяными тисками. Сасаки медленно выдохнул, потом утёр холодный пот негнущимися пальцами.  
Ребёнок _девочка_ плакал тихо, едва слышно, как будто мяукал очень маленький и слабенький котёнок. Кто-нибудь другой мог не услышать этот плач, но только не Сасаки. Сасаки слышал его не ушами.  
Он больше не колебался, не думал о собственной безопасности – чтобы прекратить этот плач, он прыгнул бы и в огонь. Сасаки прикрыл лицо левой рукой, правой поудобнее перехватил меч и сделал шаг. 

Вороны закричали все сразу, словно кто-то внезапно включил звук. Их, даже не карканье, отчаянный пронзительный крик обрушился на Сасаки, заставив втянуть голову в плечи. Но сквозь оглушительные вопли он всё равно слышал прерывистый, безнадёжный плач. Пока этот ребёнок плакал, Сасаки не мог повернуть назад.  
Он брёл на звук, загораживаясь рукой и наугад размахивая мечом, сшибая ворон перед собой, спотыкаясь о дёргающиеся тела на полу. Он почти ослеп и оглох, а вороны врезались в него, в его спину и голову, ноги и бёдра, били крыльями, клевали, царапали когтями. Он мог защитить только лицо, а вороны были повсюду, и они были крупными, тяжёлыми птицами – его как будто закидывали булыжниками.  
Острый клюв впился под ребро. Сасаки вскрикнул и сбил с себя ворону, но слишком поздно – на белой ткани расплывалось алое пятно. Его бросило в жар, потом в холод, бок онемел, а он даже не мог зажать рану ладонью. Сасаки стиснул зубы и продолжил упрямо идти вперёд.  
Ещё одна ворона обрушилась ему на спину, впилась когтями с пронзительным карканьем. Сасаки попытался сбить её, но обезумевшая птица только крепче цеплялась – он чувствовал, как когти впиваются в кожу, протыкают её насквозь. Каким-то чудом ему удалось схватить ворону за крыло и буквально отодрать от себя. Спина горела огнём, словно была располосована от плеча до бедра. Сасаки зашатался, попытался сделать шаг, и другая птица ударила его под колени, как пущенный из пращи камень.  
Он упал. Попытался подняться на дрожащих руках и не смог. От боли и кровопотери кружилась голова. Накатывала одуряющая слабость, ноги не слушались, перед глазами всё плыло и двоилось. Сасаки собрался с силами и пополз.  
Вперёд, он должен был двигаться вперёд, на звук, который слышал своим сердцем, он не мог сдаться и остановиться и отступить, пока девочка _его девочка_ плакала.  
Вороны закричали ещё громче, ещё отчаяннее, и Сасаки увидел впереди, в центре комнаты ребёнка. Точнее, надёжно упакованный свёрток, бережно обёрнутый белым кружевным одеяльцем, расшитым алыми цветами. Но Сасаки мог видеть сквозь многочисленные слои ткани – не глазами, а сердцем. Крошечная девочка плакала, разевала беззубый рот, кривила покрасневшее от натуги личико – она плакала так долго, что совсем выбилась из сил. Кто-то должен был взять её на руки и успокоить.  
Сасаки опёрся на меч и с трудом сумел подняться на колени. Вороны кричали, весь мир кричал, но он не слышал ничего, кроме детского плача. Кровь пошла у него изо рта и носа, но он не заметил. Из последних сил он дотянулся до хнычущего свёртка и осторожно взял на руки. Плач моментально прекратился. «Моя девочка, – как в бреду подумал Сасаки, – моя маленькая девочка». Он прижал тёплый свёрток к груди, осторожно покачивая – девочка не плакала и не агукала, как будто даже не дышала. Замирая от волнения, он откинул алое кружево, чтобы наконец взглянуть на неё.  
«Как мы её назовём?»  
«У неё такое же длинное лицо, как у тебя»  
«Нобумэ это хорошее имя»  
Сасаки закричал.  
Он стоял на коленях, сжимая в руках бело-красный свёрток, и кричал, а над ним чёрным облаком кружили вороны. Их час наконец-то пробил.  
Кровь текла из многочисленных ран, заливая некогда белый мундир, кровь булькала в горле – Сасаки не чувствовал ничего. Его охватило отчаяние, оно шло изнутри, скручивало внутренности, выжигало сердце. Он умирал, и он хотел умереть.  
Однажды он потерял самое дорогое: семью, надежду, веру. С тех пор его жизнь была пустым и горьким следованием к цели. Путешествие в один конец – добившись своего, он должен был умереть, смерть была ему наградой. Не осталось никого, кто любил бы его, кого любил бы он. Никого важного, ничего ценного, ни единой причины, чтобы жить.  
– Сасаки!  
Голос пробился к нему сквозь торжествующее карканье воронья, знакомый голос, который он не ожидал здесь услышать.  
– Сасаки, чёртов придурок! А ну посмотри на меня!  
Невидимка схватил его за плечи, до боли сжал пальцы – сильные, совсем не бесплотные, настоящие – и хорошенько встряхнул.  
– Ты сдохнуть здесь собрался?!  
Да, именно это Сасаки и намеревался сделать, с тех пор как потерял семью. После того как его жена и дочь погибли по его вине. Он жил, только чтобы отомстить, и теперь, когда его цель была достигнута, он собирался умереть и присоединиться к своим любимым – в этом ведь и заключается долг мужа и отца.  
– Сколько можно жалеть себя?! – Невидимка встряхивал его в такт своим словам, так сильно, что у Сасаки зубы клацали. – Я терпеть тебя не мог, это правда, но я уважал тебя. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, ты был упрямым элитным засранцем. Я никогда не стал бы уважать того нытика, в которого ты превратился.  
«Нытика?» Сасаки почувствовал слабую вспышку гнева. Никто не имел права обвинять его в нытье, не после того, что случилось с его семьёй…  
– Упиваешься своим горем? – Невидимка сгрёб его за грудки. – Мёртвым уже не помочь, зато есть живые, которым твоя помощь необходима. Та девчонка нуждается в тебе, как и твой брат. И мы – хотя мне противно это говорить – тоже. Поэтому даже не думай, что можешь сдаться, ублюдок!  
Сасаки подумал, что это возмутительно – его родители состояли в законном браке, и он не собирался терпеть оскорбления в их адрес. Он бы высказал это Невидимке, если бы не шейный платок, впившийся в горло и перекрывший дыхательные пути.  
– Только попробуй сдохнуть, – говорил Невидимка сквозь зубы, – только попробуй, и я сам тебя убью. А потом приду и плюну на твою могилу. Каждый год буду приходить на кладбище ради этого.  
Сасаки засмеялся, потом закашлялся, потом прохрипел:  
– Хиджиката-сан, отпусти меня, пожалуйста, если не хочешь, чтобы я задохнулся.  
Хватка на горле тут же ослабла. Лишившись этой сомнительной поддержки, Сасаки завалился на бок, едва успев выставить локоть. Немного полежал, восстанавливая дыхание, потом огляделся.  
Комната была пуста – ни жуткого свёртка, ни ворон. Он лежал на полу в луже собственной крови, едва живой, умирающий, но он не был один.  
– Ну? – требовательно сказал Невидимка.  
Сасаки собрался с духом и посмотрел на него. Впервые за всё проведённое в этом месте время, когда они путешествовали и переругивались, плечом к плечу и лицом к лицу, впервые он посмотрел на него по-настоящему. И увидел.  
Нужно было только захотеть, только решиться назвать имя, и он увидел ту тайну, которую очень долго скрывал даже от себя самого.  
Хиджиката, растрёпанный, бледный, смотрел на него испытующе, словно пытался просверлить взглядом. Глаза у него были синие, конечно же, синие, как можно было забыть об этом.  
– Мозги на место встали? Или мне тебе их вправить хорошим ударом?  
«Я умираю, – подумал Сасаки, – это предсмертный бред. На удивление приятный».  
– Ударить меня? – выговорил он немеющими губами. – Ты недостаточно элитен для этого, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката недоумённо моргнул и как-то разом расслабился: смягчилась линия рта, разгладилась морщинка между бровей – уголки губ дрогнули, как если бы он собирался улыбнуться. Но, конечно же, он сдержался.  
– Наконец-то, – он встал и протянул раскрытую ладонь. – Вставай, и пойдём отсюда. Мы и так задержались.  
– Пойдём? Куда?  
– К тем, кто нас ждёт, – ответил Хиджиката.  
Сасаки вздрогнул. Нащупал телефон в кармане пропитавшегося кровью мундира, вытащил, попытался открыть. Онемевшие пальцы не слушались, он подцепил крышку подбородком и откинул её. Экран оказался покрыт сеткой мелких трещин, но телефон всё ещё работал. Сасаки перешёл в меню, нервно облизнул губы и открыл последнее принятое сообщение. То, что ещё недавно казалось набором бессмысленных символов, сейчас легко сложилось в слова:  
«Исабуро, спасибо, что дал мне такое прекрасное имя, ок?»  
Линии расплывались и накладывались друг на друга, Сасаки часто заморгал, но стало ещё хуже. Наверное, зрение слабело из-за кровопотери – его раны были очень серьёзными, плохо совместимыми с жизнью.  
Сасаки решительно захлопнул телефон. Возможно, ему ещё рано было умирать. Возможно, ему ещё было куда вернуться.  
– Пойдём, – сказал он и протянул Хиджикате руку.

*******

Где-то капала вода. Сасаки попытался пошевелить рукой или ногой, но безуспешно. Он был либо связан, либо обколот лекарствами. Либо сломал себе позвоночник, когда падал, но об этом Сасаки решил пока что не думать.  
– Очнулся, Сасаки Исабуро?  
Он открыл глаза и увидел над собой человека в одеждах Тендошу, чьё лицо скрывала остроклювая маска тэнгу.  
Нараку. Этого следовало ожидать.  
– Не вижу Оборо-сана, – горло пересохло, говорить получалось с трудом, – надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке.  
Тэнгу неприятно улыбнулся.  
– Тебе стоит беспокоиться о себе в первую очередь. Ты ведь понимаешь, в каком положении оказался?  
О да, Сасаки понимал. Нараку собирались использовать его как заложника или как источник информации – какая разница. Он был жив, это главное. Пока ты жив, ты можешь что-то исправить, надежды нет только у мертвецов.  
Забавно, как изменилось его отношение: он так хотел умереть, но стоило оказаться на пороге смерти, и вот он уже цепляется за жизнь.  
Может быть, причина была в том сне, что он видел, пока был без сознания и, скорее всего, под наркозом. Безумный и яркий сон, ему такие прежде не снились. Детали уже начали стираться из памяти, но кое-что он помнил.  
– Ты улыбаешься. – Голос у Тэнгу был красивый и мягкий, как у школьного учителя, но с недобрыми холодными интонациями. Сасаки сомневался, что они смогут стать друзьями по переписке. – Вспомнил что-то смешное?  
– Вроде того.  
«Ради тех, кто тебя любит, обещай, что вернёшься», сказал Хиджиката. Тот самый Хиджиката, который терпеть его не мог, всегда смотрел с подозрением и не позволял себя фотографировать.  
Сасаки закрыл глаза и снова улыбнулся.  
«Я вернусь», сказал он во сне – не задумываясь, просто чтобы отделаться от Хиджикаты. Тогда это было ложью, но сейчас… Сейчас Сасаки собирался сдержать обещание.


End file.
